You are my destiny
by artofabira
Summary: The story of Nejiten after the war. They will try to fulfill their dreams, Tenten wants to become the best kunoichi and Neji wants to end with the cursed seal and the inequalities of his clan, but this will make it difficult for them to be together. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, if so Nejiten would be canon.

English isn't my mother language, so forgive me for the mistakes.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Tenten and Neji just completed a mision, and were on their way back to Konoha. They would be jumping from tree to tree at least for three days until they reach home, so Tenten thought about trying to hold a conversation with the Hyuuga to kill time.

"You know, the new Hokage sent us to many missions togheter" She tried to catch his attention.

"Well, now that the war is over, there are not as many missions as before. Moreover, Naruto is the new Hokage, and Shikamaru is busy helping him. Sasuke is traveling, and the rest are also sent to missions, but of other kind that ours." Neji explained in the most logical way posible.

"I tought it was because they realised that we are the best duo, and our cooperative fight style is the best, and we just complement each other in a way any other team do. But your explanation is also okey." She sighed in disappointment.

"Anyone can see it, I tought I didn't need to say that, because is obvius. We are the best assassins, we never fail, and that's thanks to your habilities. You are stealthy and deadly, and your hability with weapons is extraordinary. I'm afraid my skills are not the best suited for this kind of missions, but when we do it together I feel confident, becuase our combination is perfect. I make up our cover and plan, then you collect the information and together we accomplish our mission."

"Did the great Neji Hyuuga just admired me? Yeah, you are as good as planning things as Shikamaru, and you are so strong that I can always count on you to cover my back."

"It's not a secret that I think that you are the best kunoichi that I know." He smirked as he noticed that Tenten just stopped astonished.

"Do you really think so? Like, really? Or you just say that to be kind to me"

"You know that I'm not the kind of person that lies about this things". He stopped in a branch in front of her. "I've been training with you everyday for more than seven years, I know how good you have become. Look at you, look what you've accomplished. Soon you will be known everywhere, and they will fear you."

"Hahaha, yeah, of course."

Neji shiged "I'm serious Tenten."

"Sorry, and thank you. It's just rare that you say such things."

"Why you said that?" He asked as he marched on.

"Well, I hardly saw you being so open about what you think about someone. Or just being open with someone".

"It's not someone, it's you." He said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, you are right, it's me."

They continued in silence, but Neji couldn't stop thinking about their previous conversation. _You…you were the first person who wanted to know me, to be with me. The first person I opened myself to. You are my teammate, with all that it entails._ He was so distracted that he didn't notice that she stopped.

"Neji ... look" Tenten pointed to her right. In the distance you could see the sea. "Can we?"

"We must return to Konoha and deliver the report of the mission"

"But I've never been at the sea..." Tenten pouted. "Please..."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, "Okay, but only because we should set our camp, it's getting dark..." Before he ended the phrase Tenten was running toward the beach. He smiled to himself, he loved that his mate was so enthusiastic with everything.

When Neji reached the beach he saw a path of footprints and clothes lying on the sand, and Tenten into the sea. He could not help but noticing his companion body, wearing only a sports bra and black shorts. The body she had achieved with a lot of training. Undoubtedly, Tenten was the one with the most worked body among the rest of the girls of Konoha.

"Neji, come" shouted Tenten from the water.

"Uh...no."

"As you wish" Tenten released her hair, she plunged into the water, and when she reached the bottom she jumped. Neji, after seeing his teammate moving gracefully in the water, sat under the shade of a tree, with the intention of meditate. _Neji, control yourself, she is your partner…gosh, she's beautiful. Concentrate. Do not think about it. .think._

He was so focused meditating that he didn't realize that she had taken a bucket of one of her scrolls, filled it with water and was approaching him with a sly smile.

"TENTEN!" He shouted after feeling the cold water moving through his body.

"You should take your clothes off and let them in the sun…" she couldn't stop laughing "...and go into the water meanwhile"

"Why did you do that ?!" he shouted angrily. _Sometimes she is so childis ...God._ Neji took off the top of his outfit and put it on a branch to dry. Then he glared at Tenten, who was still laughing in the beach. _Now you will see._

Neji ran to catch her, but she dodged, and so on until he finally grabbed her waist and carried her on his shoulder. Then he throw her to the sea.

"Neji, damn, that hurts," he said with a laugh. "You'll see what's good." Tenten began to splash Neji, while he was trying to inmerse her into the water. Without realizing it, Neji began to laugh as he never had before. Tenten stopped short when she heared his laugh.

"Uh...Tenten, what happens?" Asked surprised at the look she had.

"Neji, you, your laugh ..." She smiled shyly, and he could not help but blush, especially when she looked him and gave him a big smile "I love it!"

He smiled tenderly when he realised that the few times that he has laughed, it was with her, that he was happier if she was there.

"How lucky I am that I can hear you laughing, not a lot of people can." She said smiling, standing in the water, with the wind moving her wet hair and the last rays of sun reflecting in the curves of her body.

"It's not luck, it's effort. You are the only one that fought so hard to see me happy."

"Neji…" she approached carefully, and when she was close to him, she hugged him"…thank you".

Neji started, especially when he felt her wet, cold skin touching his torso. Then he wrapped her waist with his arms. He felt her breath in his neck, and her breast against his chest. Fearing that she would noticed what was happening under his pants, he tried to leave, but she tightened her grip and looked him into his eyes. They were so close that their noses were touching. And slowly and without realising it, their lips met, and Tenten started to kiss him tenderly. He was shocked, he didn't expected that. She, seeing that he didn't return her kiss, turned away from him and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry…I didn't want to…" She couldn't keep talking, Neji wrapped her waist firmly and kissed her fiercely. Soon she fought back, and tried to dominate the kiss. They started a battle about who kissed, and who was kissed. Tenten won when she introduced her tonge in his mouth, showing him who ruled. Neji put his hands in her hair and wrapped her body even more tightly. They keep increasing the passion of their kiss, until they ran out of air. They looked in each other's eyes, breathing heavily. They realised then that it was dark and, in fact, they were cold and wet.

After dressing, Tenten took her surviving scroll and prepared the tent and some traps while Neji cooked dinner. They ate in silence, flushed for what they have done.

"Do you want me to take the first watch?" Neji asked.

"I put a lot of traps, so we don't need to do it. If someone comes, I will know it."

"Ah, okey, so…well, I'm going to bed now." He said approaching the tent.

"I'll be there in a minut." She checked every trap, and then she entered in the tent too.

She lay down beside him, back against back, and covered them with a blanket.

"Neji…"

"Yes?

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2

**The M stuff will come later, as Phil Collins said, you can't hurry love.**

 **As always, I don't own Naruto.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Neji woke up the next morning with the smell of rice and fried fish. He was alone in the tent, with the breakfast in the floor. After eating his breakfast he went out, looking for Tenten. He saw her practicing her katas in the surface of the sea, making the drops of water dance with each movement. He turned his head quickly, flushed by the thought of the grace of her movements.

"Good morning, Neji" She smiled happily "Can we have a little more fun in the sea before we leave?"

"No, we have to return to deliver the report, come on, get your things." He turned to pick up his things when he saw a sand castle. "Tenten…you woke up early just to play with the sand?"

"I told you I've never been to the beach before. I know it's childish, but I just wanted to have some memories, the ones that I should have had when I was a kid. I mean…If I don't do it now that I can, when will I do it?" She shighed "It's stupid, I know…"

"Yes, it's stupid, but I kind of understand it." He turned and looked at the water. "Someday, when I have a child, I'll bring him to this beach, so we can both cherish the same memory"

He quickly regretted his words and began to walk back home, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"I..I want to see that too." And she walked behind him, both in silence, one ashamed of his feelings, the other happy of knowing them.

* * *

After delivering the message, she went back quickly to her tiny flat and entered her room. Laying on the bed, she started to think of the past events. _Neji...he kissed me. We kissed. Maybe…he love me. No...it's Neji, he doesn't have these kind of thoughts. But we played, he laughed, and kissed me. Did he realized that I love him? He's my best friend, I'm the first person he trusted, the first one that truly knows him. Since then we have been inseparable. He obviously realized what I feel for him long ago, he is a genius. Neji have never been interested in any girl, and I never thought that he was one of those who are driven by physical attraction. What if he has been driven by his feelings? What if he loves me? The girls always told me that he wants me, I'm the only person with whom he wants to spend the time with, the only one he train with that it's not a Hyuuga, maybe that's his way of loving someone. But we are ninjas, and we know it. And both of us have dreams to achieve, and duties. Our way of life doesn't allow such things. I will be the best kunoichi, and he will end the inequalities of his clan. But…I want to help him so bad. I want to be the best kunoichi, but that won't be enough if he doesn't complete his dream. I want to achieve your dream too, Neji. I want to achieve our dreams together. I want to be with you, forever._ And she fell sleep, thinking about their destiny.

* * *

He arrived to the Hyuuga compound, confused, and for the first time, unsure about what to do. He lay in bed and closed his eyes. _What can I do? I can't get carried away by these things. I can't freak out, I can't let her make me lose control. Why now it costs me so much to be with her? Before it was so easy. With her I felt at home, quiet, safe and...loved. Do I really love her? Is that? Love? Or is it just physical attraction? Of course not, is Tenten. She deserves much more than just physical attraction. She's…my everything, the only one. And now I've kissed her. What if she understood that we are in a relationship? I...I'm not ready. I can't. What would think my clan? I have duties, I'll be a great ninja, I'll finish with the curse seal. I can't have a family, not yet. The clan won't accept her. Well, that won't stop me, that's for sure. But Tenten, I just hate the idea that our son receives the cursed seal. Wait…Our son!? Maybe I'm drawing conclusions too soon. Does she love me? Well, she kissed me first. Oh, but what if she doesn't love me? It would break me…God…What can I do? I just need to finish the cursed seal, I need my family to be free. I need you to be free, Tenten. I hope she understands it. I'm sorry…Tenten. I can't be with you for now, but I hope one day we'll be together._ He fell sleep, giving her the last of his thoughts.

* * *

Tenten woke up early, something strange in her, happy by the thought that Neji loves her. She went to the field where they train together everyday, and waited for him. The minuts passed slowly, and so did the hours, but he didn't came. As she feel very uncomfortable with the Hyuuga clan, she decided she would look for Sai instead of visiting Neji. She was helping Sai with the scrolls technique, so she went to the house he shared with Ino, and spent the rest of the day there.

The days passed, and Neji showed no signs of life. Of course, she was not going to look for him. He sure was busy with Hyuuga stuff. She continued going to the training field to train alone, in case he ever appeared. It was boring to train alone, but Tenten decided to develop new techniques in order to surprise Neji. She spent the days studying taijutsu and invocation jutsus. Focusing on her training instead of helping Neji or Lee with theirs was shooting.

She always had the feeling that she was just "practical" for her team. She always had everything they needed, and they never gave her the chance to fight next to them, she always was covering their backs. But when they grew and she become an ANBU everything changed. She started to focus more on herself, and she really improved, becoming one of the best kunoichis of Konoha. But she enjoyed training with Neji, they complimented each other fighting style.

When one month passed without seeing Neji, she considered going to the Hyuuga compound, but the single tought of talking to Hiashi or other older Hyuuga gave her chills. So she went to Naruto's and Hinata's house, to ask if Neji was alright.

"Tenten?" Hinata opened the door. "I'm happy to see you, come in, come in."

"Hey, Tenten!" Greeted Naruto from the coach. "I was going to talk to you this week, I have a mission for you, a very important one."

"Oh, what's about?" She sat in front of him.

"Well, it's about going undercover to find out what's happening in a little village near the frontier." He frowned. "I have proofs that someone with a gang is performing illegal acts, but I have a feeling that there is something more, so I want Neji and Kakashi to join them, and you'll be the civil one, so you can investigate in the village, and as you are the the best entering and leaving places without being discovered your participation is essential."

"I see…so it will be a long, long, mission. And what will be the cover?"

"I'll set up a meeting with the rest and I'll tell you then. Kakashi and Shikamaru are preparing everything."

"Fine, I'll start packing my things and saying goodbye." She shighed. "Ah, I just came to ask you if it's something wrong with Neji. I haven't seen him at all this month, and he hasn't told me anything." Tenten looked at Hinata.

"Umm…well, he's been more cold than usual, but I didn't notice anything more. Did something happened between both of you?"

Tenten turned red…very red. "Nothing at all" She laughted nervously. "I should go now, bye bye." She rushed to the door and left.

"Every member of Team Gai is very…peculiar" Said Hinata with a little smile.

"Totally agree"

* * *

"Good morning Neji" Greeted the Hokage.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi." He bowed his head. "What's the mission about?"

"Wait for the last member of your team"

 _Last member?_ Tenten came in the room "Sorry for the delay…Oh…Neji…Hi…" She blushed and looked down.

 _Did she blushed? Why? Is it for what happened in the beach? Should I talk to her?_

"Well, listen" Shikamaru announced. "The three of you will go to Miyama, it's a little village with very hot summers and very cold winters. Neji and Kakashi, you will join the group of mercenaries lead by Kazuo. He is a ninja, not a very dangerous one, and his mercenaries are civilians. In this area there aren't ninjas, that's why he'll accept both of you. The cover is the following, Neji, Tenten will be your…something, and both of you will live togher, near Kakashi, that will be your old master. Both of you left your life as ninjas because you wanted to earn more money, and that's why you will join Kazuo. Understood?"

"Yes" They answered in unison.

"The rest of the details are in this scrolls. Kakashi is the leader of this mission. You'll part in two days. Ah, Tenten, remember that you are a civilian, so Kakashi and Neji, you should protect her when she is undercover."

"Understood"

"Fine, you can leave now"

Once outside the Hokage's building, Tenten asked Neji if he wanted to train together.

"I can't, sorry, I have to finish some clan bussiness before que leave."

"Oh…okey. See you in two days then?"

"Yes, bye" He turned and left.

"What's wrong with you, Hyuuga?" murmured Tenten.

"Problems in the Hyuuga paradise?" asked Kakashi from behind.

"With Hyuugas paradise doesn't exist" laughed her.

She went home, and in the middle of the afternoon Hinata rang the bell.

"Hi Tenten" She smiled softly. "You have to dress, we prepared a farewell party for you"

Tenten smiled from ear to ear, she really liked parties. "Really?! Oh, come in and wait for me"

Hinata sat on the coach until she saw Tenten entering the living room, wearing a tight, red, chinnese dress, with an opening in the leg.

"Tenten…you are georgeous." Tenten blushed. "I thought that we…umm…could change your hair a little."

"Eh? Why? Is something wrong with my buns?" asked Tenten, broken-hearted.

"No no, they look very good on you" Hinata tried to ease her "But you never changed your hairstyle, I have an idea that I would like to try on you. Can I?" asked Hinata nervous.

Tenten smiled at her "Of course you can!"

Hinata undid her buns and changed her bangs for a side one, then she made two buns, surrounded by braids, and tied them in a long braid. "What do you think?" asked Hinata smiling shyly.

Tenten was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing "Is that me? Oh god…I love it. It look so much mature." Tenten turned to face her and gave her a big smile "Thank you."

"You are beautiful Tenten. Come on, everyone is waiting".

* * *

The party was held in their favourite bar, and every couple was dancing, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Karui, Ino and Sai, even Sasuke was dancing with Sakura. Kiba was talking with his cat girlfriend and Shino was talking with Lee about some geek stuff. Tenten was sitting in the table, bored, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Tenten?" asked Neji behind her. Tenten turned and faced him, and she could appreciate the small gesture of surprise on the face of Neji. "You look…different."

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said sarcastically, turning her face to the table again. Neji sat next to her.

"Tenten? What happens?" he asked when he noticed that she didn't want to look at him.

"Look Neji, if something is wrong, I would appreciate if you tell me." finally she faced him. And she was angry.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Why you didn't come to the training field then?"

"Hyuuga bussiness"

"You could have said something to me then, I waited for you" She looked at him, with such a dissappointment reflected in her eyes that he couldn't help but shudder. "I know you Neji, I know when you lie. It's because of what happened in the beach, am I wrong?

"…Tenten, I didn't want to make you feel bad." he looked down, ashamed "It's just that I didn't know how to behave."

"I'll tell you a secret, I know how difficult is for you to handle your feelings. I understand it, I didn't expect you to do anything. But please, the next time something between us happens, don't leave me for a whole month, okey?" She smirked.

"Next time!?" He said jittery.

"I meant in the mission." She answered harshly "But eh, thanks for letting me know what I am for you" She stood up sharply and searched for the girls.

 _Fucking Hyuuga. Love? How could I though that he loved me? I'm so silly. I feel…used. Again. He spent all our teenage years using me in training and missions, and now that we are adults…he used my body, and my feelings. Oh, fuck you!_

"Tenten, wait!" She heard him calling her.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" She snapped him.

"I don't want you to think that I kissed you because I…umm…"

"…was horny?"

"Yeah…what I mean, I don't want you to think that I used you."

"Why you kissed me then?"

"Because…I just felt the need. Not in a…sexual way…"he turned red, and Tenten couldn't help but smile"…Just…I needed to kiss you."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. In that moment, I felt so close to you. I suppose we just made that feeling real."

"Yeah" She looked at him and smiled. _You know Neji, that feeling it's called love._ Tenten spent the whole night talking and dancing with the girls. Neji talked about the mission with Shikamaru, sometimes giving little glances to Tenten and the flight of her dress when she moved.

They party endend, and Neji insisted on accompanying her home. That's what he does. When he feels bad about something he've done, he tries to compensate it. They remained in silence until they reached to Tenten's place.

"See you in two days." He turned to leave, but she grabbed him from his jacket. She looked him right into his eyes and smiled shyly. Hastily, she kissed his cheek and whispered "Goodnight, Neji" and closed the door.

He blushed violently, but smiled when he touched the skin that she kissed seconds before. _Goodnight, Tenten._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I have not written in so long, I've been a little busy with life, so here is a little M stuff in compensation. As always, sorry for the mistakes and Naruto isn't mine.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

The three of them met in the front door of Konoha, early in the morning, and began to travel the road to the village.

"You are pretty quick" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Of course we are! We are members of Team Gai" answered Tenten proudly. "It's just my impression or Naruto gave us this mission because we are the single ones?"

"Well, he didn't want to separate the loving couples for so long, we can be undercover for more than a year, or two." Explained Kakashi.

"Yuhu…" Tenten sighed. She was pretty unhappy with the idea of not seeing her friends in so long, especially Lee and Gai sensei. But living with Neji as a couple made everything better "I'm a little worried about Gai. I always have to force him to take the pills, he's so stubborn...I asked Lee to take care of him, but I'm not sure if he can convince Gai."

"Don't worry for that, I asked Kurenai to look after him." smiled Kakashi.

"That's a relief." Tenten gave him a soften smile. Gai is like a father to her, as she doesn't have family. Her team is all she has, and she is quite happy with that.

They continued in silence until the night came, and they stopped to have some sleep.

"I'll do the first watch" Said Kakashi.

"Hee, it's not necessary, I can set my traps." she smirked "They are connected to my chakra, so if something happens, I'll know it."

"Really? I think I'm going to like doing this missions with you" Kakashi smiled, but Neji doesn't. On the contrary, he did the opposite of a smile. The two boys started to make the dinner while she set up all the traps. When she finished they sat down to have dinner.

"We should study our cover toghether" Said Neji. "You'll be Tasuki, right Kakashi?"

"Yes, I'll be your old sensei. After spending years risking our lives and earning no money, we decided to change our lifestyle for something more…illegal and safe. We bring Tenten with us, because she was your genin teammate, but she left the ninja lifestyle because she, uh, made no progress…" He looked sorry to Tenten…"but you fell in love with her." Kakashi gave them the papers with their new identity."Here"

"So I'm Haku" said Neji.

"Yeah, Tenten chose it for you." Kakashi smiled mischievously.

"I was thinking that Haku suits you…" She blushed.

"Haku…I like it. Thanks, Tenten" He smiled softy at her.

"I'm Mei, do you like it?" Tenten asked shyly.

"I love it" She gave him a very big smile, the one that he loves. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Any questions about the cover?" asked Kakashi. Both shook their heads. "Alright, we should get some sleep then"

The three of them rolled into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes.

* * *

"Tenten, stop, we are in a mission" He begged her.

"And?" She gave him a playful smile and continued kissing his neck.

"But Kakashi…he can discover us…" He whispered between moans.

"Don't worry, he's totally sleep." She moved her kisses to his chest, enjoying the little moans he gasped. And she continued down his stomach, approaching a very sensitive part of his body.

"Please, Tenten" He supplicated.

"Please what? Please stop? Or please go down?" She asked mischievously.

"Please…go down"

Neji woke up sweating, with a discomfort in his pants. He discovered that they were…sticky. He jumped quickly, searching for the river near their camp in order to clean his clothes before anyone notice. It wasn't the first time that he had this problem. He's been dreaming with the same thing since the day at the beach. _Come on Neji, you really need to stop this dreams, your are not a teen_ …His toughts were interrupted by the vision of Tenten, half naked, practicing her katas in the surface of the river. She quickly noticed his presence.

"Neji?! What are you doing here?!" He turned, hoping she hadn't seen his little problem.

"Sorry, I just wanted to freshen."

"Ah, okey, you can come then"

"Eh, don't worry, I'll return to the camp."

"Come in, it's not like you haven't see me in my underwear."

"I don't want to do it, Tenten" He said seriously. He knew it was the only way to stop Tenten from insisting.

"Fine." She dressed up quickly and passed next to him, without looking him, and entered the sleeping bag.

 _Uf, it was near. I was a little bit harsh, I hope she didn't misread it. If she had discovered what was happening_ …He shuddered at the thought.

After solving his little problem he returned to sleep, not before giving her a quick glance while she slept.

* * *

The days passed, and when they were near the village they stopped to change their ninja clothes.

"We need to change our clothes to the undercover ones" said Kakashi.

Tenten started to watch Kakashi veeery carefully.

"Tenten…what are you doing?" Asked Neji.

"Shut up, I want to see him without the mask."

"Hahahaha GET. OUT. OF. HERE." Kakashi commanded smiling, pointing to a separated part of the forest.

"Ok, ok." she grabed her clothes and she whispered in Neji's ear "Please, tell me how it is".

"I'm not going to watch him changing his clothes Tenten." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You are not funny, Neji, not funny". She went far from them and changed her clothes. Now it was summer, a very hot summer, so she couldn't wear her tight chinnese clothes, so she packed some short dresses and light kimonos. She returned to the boys and held her breath because Neji in kimono. With nothing but a kimono. And it was a little open, revealing a part of his torso.

Tenten put in some scrolls the personal things of the team and the materials for the mission, and she hid these scrolls in a scroll that looked like an ancient story.

"Ready? Team Gai" Kakashi put his hand in the middle. Neji looked him in a killing way. "Sorry, Gai made me promise that I would do it." Tenten put her hand on top of Kakashi's.

"Oh, come on Neji, not again"

"Fine" He answered harshly but put his hand.

"Fight with the full power of youth! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! And one more fight!" And they walked to Miyama, the village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Still no M stuff in this chapter :( my tumblr where I upload my nejiten shitty drawings it's call artofabira**

 **Sorry also for the mistakes :,(** **Now I have more time, so I'll upload chapters more frequently.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

They village was quite small, with a large principal street with shops surrounded by little streets with cozy houses.

They asked some villagers where they could talk with Kazuo. They got scared when they heared his name and answered quickly before leaving running. The team were about to move to the direction when someone called them.

"You! The foreigners! What are you doing here?" asked a man followed by other three with weapons and tough faces. He was a little bit older than Neji and Tenten, and pretty handsome too, thought Tenten. He had black short hair and tanned skin.

"We are looking for Kazuo" replied Kakashi.

"Why?" the people that were on the street began to enter their homes.

"We want to do some business with him."

"And you are…?"

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi. The man with black hair started to laugh.

"I'm Kazuo." He smirked sinisterly. "Come with me to our base, we'll talk in the way".

Kakashi and Neji followed him, and Tenten walked behind them.

"Answer my question, who are you?"

"My name is Tasuki, I was a sensei of Konoha. And he is Haku, he was my student. We left our village because we don't like to risk our lifes for nothing, they didn't pay us enough. We want to start a new life, a good life."

"I see, and what about you, pretty girl" he grabbed her chin and lifted her face.

"I…I…"

"She's Mei, she was with…" Kazuo interrupted Kakashi.

"I asked her. Come on, girl, answer me."

"My name is Mei, I grew up in Konoha, my parents died when I was little so I entered the Academy. I become a genin in the team of Tasuki, but I wasn't very good so I decided to stop being a ninja. But Tasuki and Haku continued taking care of me, they were so nice. They even bring me dangos. I love dangos, and…" She answered nervous, trembling and stammering, before Kazuo laughed. Kakashi and Neji looked at each other, amazed of her acting talent.

"I get it, little tigress. Takumi, take this girl to Hitomi's place. Come on, we'll talk about business in my base." One of the tough men grabbed Tenten.

"Haku!" She shouted.

"It's okey, we'll come for you soon." Neji smiled to her, but in the inside he was nervous too.

* * *

Hitomi's place was quite small, but cozy. She worked in a pastry shop, and lived in the back shop. The man pushed Tenten into the shop.

"Hitomi, watch this girl" he said before leaving.

"Oh, a young girl, please, come in." The girl in the shop smiled at her. Hitomi looked very much like Hinata. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a simple kimono, covered by an apron, and was amassing colored balls.

"You are doing dangos!" Tenten approached to look more closely at the work of Hitomi.

"Do you like them? Here, try this." she gave Tenten a few dangos.

"Thanks!"

"So…who are you?"

"My name is Mei, I came here with my former sensei and teammate. They want to work with Kazuo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitomi. I was the best friend of Kazuo when we were young." she smiled nostalgically. "So you are going to be here for a long time, no?" Tenten nooded "Great, we can be friends then. I miss talking with other girls."

"Other girls?"

"Oh, well…you won't find a lot of girls in this village. They…left." she said as she continued with her work.

"Left? Where? Why?" asked Tenten surprised.

"I won't say anything for now. But don't worry, as long as you are with your friends you are okey." She smiled. "So, are you dating one of them?"

"Kind of dating Haku, my teammate." answered Tenten shyly.

"Kind of?" She smirked.

"Well, I love him, and I think he loves me too." Tenten looked down, playing with her hands.

"How can you not know it for sure?" Hitomi indicated Tenten to sit on the sofa with her.

"He is too reserved with his feelings." She said, sitting next to her.

"But…he kisses you?" Tenten turned red.

"Uh…Yes."

"And he asked you to come with him?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know it yet."

"Yes." Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Well, I kind of understand you. I…Umm, I have never talked about this with other girl, but well, promise me you won't say anything."

"Promise" answered Tenten, smiling at her. _Hitomi seems nice, I can befriend her. She is close to Kazuo, so she may know things about what he is planning. And I need to gather information about the girls. Why they left?_

"I'm in love with Kazuo. He always treated me very well, and I think that maybe he loves me too. But you know, he is so centered with his duties, and he wants to look serious, so he doesn't show any emotion."

Tenten nooded in silence _. I understand you quite well._ "He looked quite scary…"

"He wasn't like that in the past. He was kind and sweet, but well, things happened." Hitomi looked serious, so Tenten decided not to insist. "Do you want some dangos and tea?"

"Sure! Let me make the tea."

"Oh, thank you!" And they spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and talking about trivial things.

* * *

The two undercover ninjas entered in a large club. Everything was wooden, and there was a stage at the end of the room. It seems that Kazuo and his band had occupied the best bar in town. The room was full of rough men who were drinking and yelling.

Kazuo told them to sit in an empty table with him.

"What do you want to do with us?" asked Kazuo.

"We want to be mercenaries" answered Kakashi. "But we won't be cheap. We are ninjas, we are way better than all your men." The gang laughed.

"Do any of you want to try if what he says is true?" asked Neji with a sinister smile. It was the first time he spoke, and everyone realized that it was best not to make him talk.

"Do you know what we do here?" asked Kazuo.

"No, but I'm sure we've done worse things." Neji's smile was increasingly sinister.

"And about the little tigress, what does she do?" Kazuo asked with a vicious smile.

"Nothing apart from being mine." the sinister smile changed to a very sinister look.

"She could be very useful for us. She definitely is very hot." _Don't talk that way about her, you brat._

"So…do we have a deal?" asked Kakashi.

"What? I don't know who you are, you can even be spies of Konoha." Kakashi gave him some documentation about their fake identities. It was very elaborated, thanks to Shikamaru. Kazuo read them carefully. "This isn't enough. For now you can stay in some abandoned houses outside the village. We'll talk tomorrow about your future. I have things to do now, Takumi, take them to the houses near the lake." the gross man indicated Neji and Kakashi to follow him, and they disappeared out the door.

"So…Kazuo, are you really going to let them enter in our gang? We don't even know if they are ninjas, or spies." asked one of Kazuo's man.

"Of course no, we are going to keep an eye on them until we know who they are. Nobody can tell them about what we do until then, understand?"

"Yes, sir" the whole gang answerd.

* * *

Neji and Kakashi followed Takumi to pick up Tenten before going to their new home.

"I don't know why Kazuo has allowed you to stay with us, but I don't trust you. Don't think that everything will be so easy." Takumi said with a defiant look. He was stocky, red-haired and bearded, with a scar across his face. Neji rolled his eyes. _This guy is going to be…_ _unpleasant._

"Don't worry, we didn't expect anything else." said Kakashi smiling at him.

They arrived to the store.

"Hitomi, bring here that little rat!" shouted Takumi. Hitomi appeared followed by Tenten.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you. Please, come often to see me." said Hitomi.

"Of course I will! Thank you for the boys talk and the dangos!" Tenten winks and they both laugh. "Byee!"

"Boys talk?" asked Neji when they were far from Hitomi.

"Se-cret." answered playful Tenten.

They reached the houses. They were quite smal, like everything in that village, but the landscape was beautiful. In front of the wodden houses there was a lake with clear water, surrounded by trees. The house of Neji and Tenten was the first one. Kakashi's was next to theirs.

"You two should come to the base tomorrow" said Takumi. Neji and Kakashi nooded and waited until they were alone.

"I'll set the traps tonight. They are connected with our chakra, so when someone approaches the house we'll notice it." said Tenten proudly.

"Well, see you two for dinner then. I'll see now how my new home is." said Kakashi sarcastically before leaving.

"Come on, Tenten."

They entered the house. The first room was a small livingroom, with a large window in the front wall, a sofa and an armchair. The next one was the kitchen. It was a small cubicle with a little table in the middle. The bathroom was okey, with plenty space for the two of them, not like the bedroom. There was online a cupboard and the bed was a little bigger than an individual.

"So…we are going to be a little tight" commented Tenten.

"Well, I think it's bigger than your apartment"

"Really, Hyuga? At least my apartment is not full of Hyugas, that's creepy."

"Are you saying that we are creepy?" Neji crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, we are used to it"

"Oh, thank you very much. So, do you want to sleep on the left side of the bed as always?"

"Of course! The left side is mine" Tenten walked over the kitchen to make dinner with the leftovers of the trip. Neji began to put his clothes in the closet.

"Why do you always pick that side? It has been that way since we were genin."

"Because you always sleep looking to the right." She said from the kitchen.

"And?"

"And that's the only way I can care of your blind spot while you sleep". His body went rigid.

"How…how did you know it? Since when?" Neji was astonished.

"I've spent years training with you, and yet you are still understimating me." Tenten sighed from the kitchen.

"I…I don't…thank you." Tenten smiled sweetly. _Even after all this, she is still able to surprise me_.

* * *

"Making food so delicious with leftovers is quite an achievement, I'm impressed." Kakashi praised her.

"You know, Lee is a disaster, and Neji has people who cook for him in the compound, so I had to learn." she winked at Neji.

"Well, what do you think about the situation?" asked Neji, giving her a murderous look.

"Kazuo seems pretty scary, but Hitomi told me that he wasn't that way before. Something happened to him, and this bullshit started." answered Tenten.

"Yeah, he is too young to be the ringleader. The rest of the bandits are older. I think they respect him because he is the only ninja. That surprises me, there aren't ninjas in the area." commented Kakashi.

"And young women! Hitomi told me that there are few. The rest left, but she didn't told me why. I think it's related with the business of Kazuo. She said that I'll be safe as long as I'm with you."

"That's interesting. He also said something about Tenten being useful for being…ummm…hot. Maybe they are doing something with the girls. Don't worry Tenten, we'll take care of you when you are acting as a civilian." said Neji.

"I know" she smiled.

"They will start to spy us soon, so we must be alert. They can't see us together all the time. Well, they must se you both together. Remember, you are couple or something, act as if it were real." _If you aren't one already_ , thought Kakashi.

"Understood" answered Neji and Tenten in unison. They felt something approaching.

"They are coming" whispered Tenten. "So Tasuki, do you want to stay to tea?"

"No thanks, I'm tired, I'll go to sleep now. Good night Mei, see you tomorrow Haku". Kakashi walked out the door.

"Do we still have green tea?" asked Neji.

"Uh, I think so."

"You can go to the couch then, I'll be there with the tea in five minutes."

"Thanks honey" Neji turned red.

Neji appeared minutes later, with two hot tea cups, and he sat next to Tenten.

"Oh, you remembered it!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Of course I remember that you like green tea with lemon." Neji looked down and saw the reflection of her smile on the surface of the tea. "Do you think that you'll be happy here?"

"I'll be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you, Haku." Neji was amazed at her ability to act. _It feels so real..._

They drank the tea in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Mei…¿Mei?" _Oh god, she fell asleep. What do I do now?_ He moved her a little to wake her up. Nothing happened. _Should I wake her? Fuck…_

Neji carried her bridal style to the bedroom. When he was about to lie Tenten on the bed she woke up.

"Uh, Nej…" instinctively, he silenced her with a kiss. _God, Tenten, be more careful!_ She looked at him scared, knowing that she almost screw up the cover. Slowly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Neji stopped being nervous about Tenten's error and he threw her on the bed as punishment.

"Ah, Haku!" she complained.

"I thought you were tired" Neji grinned.

"Not funny, Haku, not funny. I'm going to change, so don't look." Both turned, and they started changing clothes. They turned off the lights before, so Kazuo's men won't see them naked, but the moonlight entered through the window.

"Not that I would like to see you."

"Agh, fuck you!" she finished putting on her pijama, so she turned to threw a pillow to him, but what she saw left her breathless. Neji was back, wearing only underpants. He noticed her eyes, so he turned his head and looked at her half angry, half embarrassed. She didn't notice it because she was looking down.

"EJEM." Neji cleared his throat.

"What?" She was still distracted with the booty. "Oh." Tenten turned red, redder than ever. Neji sighed and he finished putting on his pants and shirt. Both entered in bed, but this time Tenten was looking to the wall, instead of his back, and Neji was looking directly at her. He approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She turned more red.

"Nice butt." this time was Neji who turned red. He didn't know why, but the idea that Tenten was aroused by him made him feel well, very well. He turned, emabarrassed by the feeling. "Good night, Mei."

"Good nigh, Haku."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the delay, sometimes you want to do something, but life is like heheheee no. Hope you like it :D**

 **CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Neji and Kakashi went to Kazuo's base, and started to work for him. Their assignment was quite easy, they'll have to train Kazuo's men. They spent the whole morning teaching them basics moves. Kazuo appeared on a break.

"I've brought someone to talk with you" he pointed to a man dressed in black that looked a little like Ibiki. "He is our ... interrogator. We just want to verify that you are not spies. He is a ninja specialist in interrogations, and he will give you this" Kazuo showed them a small bottle with a red liquid "Then you will answer some questions. If you say the truth, the liquid won't hurt you. If you lie ... well, if you lie you won't be able to hide the pain. If so, we'll know that you are not what you claim to be. Understood?"

Neji and Kakashi looked at each other and they thought the same. _We have to resist, for the mission._ "Understood."

"Perfect." Kazuo gestured to the interrogator. "Proceed."

The first questions were about who they were, and why they were there. The pain was hard to bear. They felt as if their blood burned them, and for every lie the blood burned more and more. Kakashi resisted well, used to similar situations, but Neji felt he was going to lose consciousness from one moment to another. He was trying his best to act as if nothing happened. _Resists Neji, you can do it,_ thought Kakashi, worried about him. If the interrogatory continued, he would have to act. He won't let his partner die. When Neji closed his eyes Kakashi felt he must act. He was about to attack with his rasengan when the interrogator asked Neji about Tenten.

"Are you with Mei?"

"Yes." Neji said it without thinking, instinctively. However, it was the most liberating "yes" of his life. He felt relief through his body. The vision returned to his eyes, and he could look directly at the interrogator.

"Are you in love with her?"

Neji went blank. _Do I love Tenten? Is it love what I feel?_ "I...I don't know." He was confused. A mixture of pain and relief wrapped his body.

Kazuo laughed. "Poor girl, her answer was a simple and honest yes."

"What?! Did you have done this to her?!" Neji felt his blood burn, and this time for real.

"Relax Haku. She's okey now, although she cried a little, she was so scared." the men that were on the room laughed.

"You…HOW DARE YOU?! TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. Kakashi grabbed him. He was out of control.

"Finish with this nonsense. Now." Kakashi said defiantly, trying to calm down Neji. The men in the room seemed pretty scary about Neji, so Kazuo made some signals to them and they left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"As you wish. Both have passed this test, but that doesn't mean I trust you." he sighed "You can go rest now, but I want you two to be tomorrow here, you'll continue with the training." then, Kazuo left them alone.

* * *

Neji and Kakashi walked out the base. When Neji checked with his Byakugan no one was near, he threw himself to the ground.

"Are you okey?" asked Kakashi, visibly worried. Neji was shaking and he had cold sweats.

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about Tenten."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Kakashi gave him water. "Better?"

"Yeah, thank you. Come on, we are not safe staying here, someone can come." He got up with difficulty "And thanks, I noticed you were ready to attack."

"I promised Gai I won't let anything happen to you." he said with a smile.

* * *

"Tenten!" Neji rushed into the house.

"Neji? I'm here!" Both boys ran towards the kitchen, from where the voice came, and found her cooking a lasagna.

"I hope you like it, it's the first time I do it, and I'm not quite sure if it will taste good…"

"Tenten…they didn't do anything to you." Neji sighed. _What a relief._

"Eh? Well, they came here and interrogated me with a red liquid." Tenten said as she continued cooking.

"What?! How is it possible that you are well?" he said incredulously

"Agh, Neji, stop understimating me. I'm a fucking ANBU." Kakashi started to laugh. "Anyway, go and clean yourselfs, you are super sweaty."

Kakashi approached Tenten and whispered to her ear, winking "he said so because he has been crying in pain." She looked at Neji. He was moving with difficulty to the bathroom, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"Thanks, Kakashi."

"Why?"

"I feel much better knowing that you're with him. I'm glad you are our partner in this mission." he gave her a softly smile and went to the bathroom, where Neji was.

"How is it possible?" Neji murmured.

"Look Neji, Tenten received a special training, just like me. You've trained with your clan, and your abilities are different from ours. She's a spy, one of the best. She had to learn to tolerate pain and torture."

"I…I didn't know that." Neji smiled and added softly "She's amazing."

Kakashi smiled to himself. They reminded him of his old team. _Tenten is so like Rin. They are kind and loving, but they are also strong and would give their lives to protect their friends. And Neji…he acts like me when I was younger. He's cold and stoic, but he truly cares about her. I hope you don't miss this opportunity, boy._

* * *

After finishing the lasagna Kakashi left to his house.

"What a relief they aren't spying us today" Neji said while he was entering the bed. "Tenten, are you coming?"

"Yeah" she laid next to Neji.

"Are you okey?" he said as he saw Tenten's face "You look terrible."

"Wow, thanks Hyuuga." she giggled "I just have a little stomachache."

"I didn't mean that you look ugly." Neji sighed "Do you want some tea or something?"

"And how I look then?" she asked playfully "Nah, I'm okey."

"Well…you look…okey." he answered nervous.

"Oh." she looked down and turned her face.

"Tenten…"

She smiled, still looking down "Don't worry, I know how I look."

"No, you don't." now she looked directly at him "You…" Neji turned his eyes to the ceiling and covered his face with his hand. "You look beautiful."

Tenten blushed and smiled gently "Thank you, Neji."

He murmured a "you're welcome" and faced to the wall to sleep.

* * *

Neji woke up in the middle of the night, and realised that Tenten wasn't next to him. He got up to look for her, and he found Tenten in the living room, curled in the floor.

"Tenten, are you okey?" he approached her.

"Neji? Uh, yes, don't worry. Just a little stomachache." _A little? she looks as if someone were stabbing her in the belly._

"Do you want something to calm the pain?"

"I would kill for some ice cream." she sighed.

"Really? We don't have any."

"I know. Go back to sleep, I'll be fine." Tenten smiled.

"Fine." he turned and left the room.

 _He's so gentle and considerated,_ thought Tenten sarcastically.

An hour passed and the cramps continued. _Fuck, fuck, I hate the period. I hate it so much._ Her thoughts were interrumped by the sight of Neji at the door, with a bowl in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We have strawberries and milk, and a freezer, so…"

"You made me ice cream!" Tenten was astonished.

"I've tried" he handed her the bowl. "I'm afraid it's not as frozen as it should."

"I love it!" said Tenten after trying it "Neji, I'm very grateful, this means a lot to me."

"I'm glad I could help you. Try to get some sleep after finishing it." Having said that he walked to the bedroom.

"What? Aren't you going to eat it with me?"

 _Please no, I'm so tired. I've been tortured today, don't do this to me Tenten. Stop looking at me with those eyes. Don't pout. Please don't pout. Fine, you pouted._ He sighed and sat on the floor besides her, and watched her as she ate the ice cream.

"I thought you were going to let me eat too." she froze, with the spoon full of ice cream about to enter her mouth.

"So-sorry. I was so distracted with…" she couldn't finish, cause Neji come dangerously close to her and ate the content of the spoon. In the movement their cheeks met, and she felt as their lips too.

"It tastes better than I expected." He exclamed, and then looked at her. She was red, with her head down and starring at the bowl.

"Do you have temperature?" He said as he touched her face. "I'm not sure…" Neji placed his lips on her forehead. "Your face is red, but I don't think it's fever."

 _Is he laughing at me? Fuck you Hyuuga._ She pushed him "I'm fine, Hyuuga."

"You sure?" she nooded. "Well, we should go to bed then, it's 4 am." _I'm dying of sleep, please, say yes Tenten, please, please._

"I don't want to go to bed. I'll sleep here." _FUCK._

"What? Why?"

"Because…I don't want to…agh, forget it."

"Tell me." He invited her to continue with a smile. _Come on Tenten, let's go to bed, please._

"Fine, I don't want to stain the bed." she said embarrased.

 _Stain the bed? With what? Ice cream? She could just go and clean herself…Well, I won't push her._ "Okey, I'll go to bed then. Goodnight Tenten." he got up and picked the rests of the ice cream.

"Goodnight Neji."

* * *

When Neji woke up the next morning Tenten was still asleep. He had breakfast, took a shower and waited for Kakashi.

"Good morning" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Shh, she's sleep" Neji said as he pushed Kakashi out and closed the front door.

"She sleeps a lot…"

"No. Well, yes, but this time is because she had a tough night."

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"She had a stomachache. But it was strange, because I suggested her to take a medicine or a tea, and all she wanted was ice cream." Kakashi raised a bow "And when she finished it she said she didn't want to go to bed cause she would stain it! She was acting very weird. I think I'll take her to the medic later, that was an unusual stomachache."

Kakashi exploded into laughter. "That's not funny, I'm worried."

"I thought you were a genius." Kakashi smirked "but if it comes to women, you are such a fool."

"What do you mean?"

"She is on her period!" said Kakashi, laughing again. Neji looked as if every mistery of the world finally made sense.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked confused.

"Well, you could buy some sweets, and maybe some pills for the pain. Oh, do you know if she has enough pads and tampons?"

"What are those?" he asked, looking more confused.

"Really Hyuuga? Do you even know how the women body works?" Kakashi couldn't stop laughing.

"Of course!" Neji blushed.

"I even doubt you know what is a clit…Oh, hello Kazuo"

"Good morning. Come on, my men are waiting for you."

* * *

They continued with the sessions as yesterday. Kazuo's men were pretty clumsy, and it was difficult to train them. Neji and Kakashi spent the whole morning teaching them the ninja basics until Kazuo told them to end the lessons for today, so they left the place they were using for the training. It was a large, empty room, maybe the place that the former owners of the bar used for storage.

"You know, I just want to start investigating. I feel we are wasting a lot of time." Neji complained.

"Yeah, but we need to act carefully, we have months and months for investigating."

"I know." Neji stopped "I think I should go to buy something for Tenten…"

Kakashi laughed "Okey, see you later then."

Neji waved Kakashi and walked towards Hitomi's shop, to buy Tenten some sweets.

* * *

"I'm home." Neji opened the door and found Tenten in the kitchen, preparing the meal. "Thanks for the cooking."

"Your welcome. I made my super teriyaki chicken." she said victoriously.

"I've missesd it." he put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you?"

Tenten shuddered at the touch "I'm okey. I'm sorry for last night. You had a rough day and I didn't let you sleep."

"Don't apologize, I'm happy I was able to help you. And…" he said searching his bag "…I brought you this" Neji handed her a few dangos, some ice cream, chocolate and sweets. He couldn't help turning red.

"Wow Neji…thanks." Tenten smiled shyly "Oh, I had a great idea. Go and grab a blanket."

"Uh…okey?" when he returned he found Tenten putting the food in bags.

"Let's do a picnic!"

"I don't think it's a good idea, they can come to spy on us at any time, and I want to keep up appearances." she nodded and said it was okey, but she looked away.

"I'm sorry Tenten, it's for the mission."

"Yeah, don't worry, I get it. In public you must be rough, even with me." She turned her back and began to take out the food.

"But privately I can do this" he putted the blanket over her. "Now you look like a burrito."

She broke into laughter. "What's happening with you? I didn't know you could make jokes"

"It's a part of me that only you know, but don't get use to it. Come here burrito, let's eat your chicken."

* * *

"Are you okey? You put that face again." Neji said as they finished washing dishes.

"Yeah, just the cramps."

"Do you want something? Ice cream?"

Tenten laughed "Don't worry, I'll lie on the couch for a while."

"I'll go with you." he felt a little bad about leaving her sleeping on the floor yesterday, so he wants to make sure she's okey. They sat on the sofa. "Tenten…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it so complicated now? I've never seen you this way during missions. And…I don't know…I guess you've been through this more times."

That question ashamed her, but she realized he was even more embarrassed. He kept playing with his hands and he even couldn't look at her. "You know, during missions I don't let the pain distract me. Not only this pain, also the injuries, as we all do. But we are going to be here for a long, long time. It's not only that I have to act like a civilian, it's also that I don't want to be enduring pain as a ninja when I don't have to do it. I promise that in the parts of this mission in wich I have to act like one, I'll be unstoppable."

"I know you will." Tenten suddenly straightened. "What…?

"Shh, they are here." she leaned her body against his. Instinctively Neji stiffened "God Neji, act normal."

He wrapped her arms and pulled her to himself. _God, he's so flushed_ …

"What do you want to do Mei?"

"I don't know, I'm tired, and my tummy hurts."

"Here, I'll take you to bed." he took her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He was about to exit the room when she called him.

"Aren't you going to lay with me?"

 _Please Tenten, don't do this to me._ She pouted. _Oh god, sh_ _e is doing what she wants with me._

"Fine." he answered in a exasperated tone.

He leaned his body against hers, as the bed was too small. She could feel his breath on her neck. The cramps were increasing, so she pressed her belly, in order to decrease the pain. A shiver ran her back when she noticed Neji's hands slid under her own. She flushed at the thought that he was touching her bare skin, a few centimeters from her pijama shorts.

"Better?" his lower voice echoed in her ear. The sound of his voice and his touch made her feel a pleasant heat below the stomach.

"Yeah, thanks Haku, but you are pressing too much." her voice trembled, trying to keep out any unwanted noise from her mouth. He muttered a sorry and pressed more gently.

 _Tenten, calm down. He's touching you, yes, and it's amazing. But you are supposed to be a couple, so you shouldn't be so jittery. His hands are so big compared to mine, and they are hot and…wet? Oh, he's sweating, he's nervous too. Maybe I should move, I bet he's feeling uncomfortable._

 _Her skin is so soft, and I can feel every pulsation in her stomach. Relax Neji, it's okey, don't think about that. God, I'm so close to her…No, stop, don't think about it. No no no, please not now. Fuck, think about disgusting things. Gai and his green spandex. I wonder how would that spandex look on Tenten…God, no, please, fuck. FUCK. Please Tenten, don't notice it. Don't move. No no, don't come any closer. NO. PLEASE. NO. GET AWAY._

 _What is he doing? Is he pushing me? Really? I didn't know that bothered him so much having me so close. Fine Hyuuga. Sorry for disturbing you._

Tenten separated from his body and got up.

"I'm going to make me some tea, I want to try some of the sweets you brought me." she said happily, but Neji noticed some coldness in her look. _What happen to her? Well, at least she didn't noticed it. It was closer Neji. Be careful._

He got up and went to the bathroom. There weren't any windows there, so the spies won't be watching as in their bedroom. He took a cold sower that turned out to be quite useful for his little problem. Meanwhile Neji couldn't stop thinking about what she makes him feel.

 _What is happening to me? I never felt like this before. Tenten is driving me crazy. Why now it affects me so much each of her movements? I can't be thinking about these things, I'm on a mission. For God's sake, what are you doing with me? Even the simple smell of your hair distracts me. Why now I feel so attracted to you? If my clan found out how I'm feeling...it's a disgrace. I can't act like an animal, I'm a Hyuga._ _I can't allow my body to control my mind. I can't let her control me._ _I need to finish with this nonsense._

* * *

I was too embarrassed to write about the period. But then I thought, damn, it's normal, I shouldn't feel this way about it. So I did it. I apologize if someone thinks it is inappropriate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay...again. I hope I can now have more time to write. Still no M stuff in this chapter (sorry)**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Neji sat at the kitchen table, where Tenten was drinking some tea. She looked up, and immediately blushed. Neji was wearing his hair loose and wet, falling over his shoulders. As it was very hot, he wore the kimono half-open, revealing his torso, still wet from the shower.

"Something wrong?" he asked, trying not to turn red. He felt embarrased too, and wanted to cover, but he knew that that would attract the attention of the Kazuo men.

"It's too hot, isn't it? I think I'm going to take a shower too." she was getting up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Next time you can shower together, you know, so we can save water and take care of the plante." Kazuo said, taunting her. Kakashi was standing next to him, trying not to laugh.

Tenten got up and wordlessly left the room and locked herself in the bathroom, slamming the door.

"I think she doesn't like me very much, right?" he laughed, sitting in the chair Tenten was using moments before.

"What have you done to her this time?" Kakashi asked, occupying the other chair.

"Uh, I don't know. Her humor changes a lot." Neji smirked, thinking of a friend of his "You know, women are troublesome."

"Well, you were the one who suggested bringing her, so now don't complain."

"I had no choice, she'd be lost without me." Neji said smugly "But sometimes I wish she was not here" Kakashi smiled. Neji had understood his plan and was following the game.

"Well, she can come with me. She'll be alright, I promise. And she is very beautiful and has a very good body." he made a perverted smile. Neji felt a surge of anger invading his body "She would be very useful to us."

"Useful? For what?" Neji asked, glancing at Kakashi. If all goes well they could discover part of his business.

"I can't tell you for now."

"I need to know where you would take her. She's my responsability." Kakashi said "After all, I was her sensei."

"I told you that she'll be fine. Do you guys don't trust me? Is that?" he asked in a threatening manner.

"I need to know where she would go before I let you take her." Neji said bluntly. He looked directly at Kakashi. The thing was going too far. They couldn't let him take her, but they didn't want to disappoint Kazuo. _We must proceed with caution,_ Neji thought.

"I thought you said that you didn't love her. Why do you care?"

Neji went blank. He didn't know what to say to that. Suddenly he had an idea, a bad idea.

"You know, a man has needs." he said smirking.

"Good point Haku. But you could still use her, at least some times a week."

Neji looked at Kakashi, hiding despair. He couldn't let him take her Tenten. What could he say now? He couldn't let a silly mistake like that mess up their cover. Suddenly, they heard someone whimpering and sobbing behind the door.

"Oh oh, I think she heard our conversation." Kazuo laughed strongly "Good luck with her, I'm going now. Think about what I said." then he left the house.

Neji opened the door of the hallway, and found Tenten sobbing like a child in the floor. He sighed, they were still spying them, so he would have to act.

"Mei, let me explain." he said as he approached her.

"Don't! No, no, NO! GO AWAY! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!" she started screaming when he grabbed her by the wrist. Then she began to punch his chet as she cried and yelled. _I bet she's enjoying this…_

"Please, calm down, let me explain it to you."

"Well, I think it's better if I leave now…" Kakashi headed for the door quietly, but a voice stopped him.

"You…TRAITOR! IF I BOTHERED YOU SO MUCH WHY DID YOU BRING ME WITH YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME?!" she yelled pointing at Neji.

"I…see you later Haku." Kakashi left the house in a hurry. Tenten turned her attention to Neji, who was clearly uncomfortable and nervous about what was coming now. She burst into sobs, her head bowed, eyes closed and hands shaking, trying to wipe the tears that overflowed her face.

"I thought you loved me…why you made me believe that?" she lowered her voice, so the spies could only see them, not hear them "You could have any women you want. Why have you played with me then? Why have you deceived me? If all you wanted was to lay with me you could just said that…You know how I feel for you. Why have you been pretending that you loved me?" she looked directly in his eyes, and when Neji saw hers he understood. She was acting, but a part of her that was reflected in the tears that fell from her eyes was being sincere. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty.

"I wasn't pretending. I…I don't know what I feel, but I promise you I don't want any other women, just you. I just said that because I want to stay here. This is what I have to do if I want to finally be free. Do you understand? I'll do what it's necessary to accomplish my dreams, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I really do. I don't know if it's love, I just know I don't want to feel this way for anyone else." she looked down and held back a sob, tears still streaming down her eyes.

"How can I know that you are telling me the truth?"

"Please, think about all we have been through. You were my first friend, the first person who really cared about how I felt. You always tried to cheer me up, to make me happy. I know I've been difficult, but you've never given up on me, even in the hardest times." Neji closed his eyes and couldn't help but smile as he remembered the moments they spent together when they were still genin. Especially when everyone hated him after the fight with Hinata. She didn't, she went to see him after his defeat against Naruto, she knew there was something more. She tried to understand his feelings, and she did it, and from that moment she did everything she could to open his eyes to a world without hatred and resentment "You are the most important person in my life. I don't want to hurt you. I can't promise I won't, because I know that somehow I'll do it. But please, never think I hurt you because I want to." he lifted her head and wiped her tears. Neji felt a shiver that ran through his body when he saw the look in her eyes. They were full of love and acceptance.

"You win." she grinned at him as she cleaned the resto of her tears with the sleeve and let out a small laugh "I believe you."

She buried her face in his chest. He was still not used to physical contact and he clearly doesn't like hugs, but he wrapped her in his arms and sighed with relief. Now he understands why he felt guilt.

* * *

When Kazuo men left Kakashi returned to the home. They sat in the bathroom floor, it was the only place of the house without windows, so if the spies returned they'll have more time to hide the documents and information.

"That was pretty…intense." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, Haku is a brat." Tenten winked at Neji, who couldn't help but smile a little "But I think maybe I should do it." both men looked at her with the eyes wide opened "I could seek information, and in our weekly sex encounters I could inform you."

"There's no way I would let you do it, Tenten." Neji said roundly "We don't know what he could force you to do." he said that with disgust.

"He's right. I'm the leader of this mission, and I won't let you do it." said Kakashi.

"But I don't think I would be forced to do something… you know, something sexual."

"Why? That was my first impression." said Kakashi.

"Let's recap." She said opening a small notebook "There are only a few girls in this town, and Kazuo has something to do with it. He takes the girl somewhere, where they are safe, or at least that is what he want us to believe." she noted that "When I talked to Hitomi I could notice that she knows what he's doing. And she also told me that she loves him, and they have something, like he cares about her too. I doubt she loved him if he was doing something like that to the girls. I mean, she seems to be nice and good, but also she said something about missing the other girls, so she also cares about them."

"That's a good point, and maybe you are right, but we aren't 100% sure, so I won't allow you to do that, clear?"

"Like water." Tenten sighed.

"Well, I think we discovered a lot in a short time. Now we should focus in our cover. We need Kazuo to trust us. The tactic we used today with him has gone wrong. We haven't gotten new information and we have raised suspicions. Moreover, now he thinks that you only want Tenten to…you know." Neji looked down, embarrased "So now you have to act like so."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji, knowing what he meant.

"We have to pretend we are having more contact." Tenten sighed again. A part of her wanted to get more intimate with Neji, but not like this, not faking it. Neji blushed violently and turned his face.

"I'm also worried about you." Kakashi looked to Tenten "He clearly wants you for something. From this moment you won't leave the house without one of us with you."

Tenten sighed, once again "Fine." _This mission is going to be…stressful._

* * *

They eventually ended the meeting, and Tenten hid all the papers and materials in her scrolls. Kakashi left to his house, as it was almost midnight. Neji and Tenten went to bed, no one spying on them.

"How do you feel?" he said turning off the lights and getting into bed.

"I'm fine, no more cramps."

"Great."

They were both looking at the ceiling, too embarrassed about their conversation in the afternoon. The silence was so uncomfortable that Neji tried to break it.

"Do you want something? Dangos? Ice-cream?"

"No, thanks Neji. Now that I can't train I shouldn't eat so much sweets. You know, I don't want to lose the figure." she smirked.

"Uhm…yeah" that conversation was making Neji more uncomfortable.

Tenten faced him, making Neji feel even more awkward. He stared at the ceiling without blinking.

"Hee?" Tenten tried to keep from laughing. _Neji's face is so cute when he blushes._ She extended a finger, with the intention of pushing his cheek, but he's a ninja after all, and gracefully he turned and grabbed her wrist. Their faces were a few centimeters away.

"Eh…uh…Tenten?" he asked when she put her other hand gently over his.

"Tcht." She indicated him to be quiet as she closed her eyes, preparing for sleep. He stayed a while longer in that position, contemplating her in her sleep, until his eyes demanded also to join the dream. But before he fell asleep he released her wrist slowly, and with a short movement he intertwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

Tenten's tonge moved smoothly from his neck to his face, caressing every inch of his skin. It seems that she decided to run through his body using only her mouth. Neji felt too the weight of her hands on his chest. The movements of her tonge were getting faster, desperate and…wet?

"Tenten…be more gentle…" he murmured.

"With what?" Neji felt as if that voice spoke to him from afar. Slowly he opened his eyes, and then he realised that the tonge that caressed his skin was, indeed, of a dog.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" he yelled as he got up awkwardly from the bed, tripping with the sheet.

"Uau, I didn't know that the Hyuga could shout." said Kakashi with a laugh "And please, don't scare the dog." he pointed to a little ball of fur that was shaking in bed. Neji closed his eyes and counted to three. Then he went on to analyze the situation. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, looking at him with mocking face. Tenten was sitting in the bed, squeezing the dog, who was bouncing and sticking his tongue out at her spoils.

"Okey…What's this doing here?" Neji said pointing to the dog.

"Kakashi gave it to me" she said with a big smile "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, whatever. Why?"

"It's one of my ninja dogs, Neji. He's here to protect Tenten. Well, he's still a puppy, but at least he can warn us if something happens to her."

Neji didn't like the idea of having a dog at home, but the security of Tenten was first. "Okey, but I don't want this to touch me."

"First, it's not "this", it's Bo. Secondly, I have to be more gently with what?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, what was you dreaming about?" said Kakashi mischievously.

"Eh…" Neji looked away "…with nothing."

"Sure…pervert" Kakashi murmured.

"What did you call me?! Besides, why are you still here? If the spies come again they will suspect."

"See you later then…pervert" Kakashi spoiled the dog a little more and exited the house.

"Neji."

"Yes Tenten?"

"I can be tough and gentle." she said seductively. He turned red and coughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to have a bath."

* * *

Neji was about to leave to Kazuo's base when he heard Tenten calling him.

"Uh…Neji…" she was a little bit awkward, so he invited her to speak with his eyes. "You…do you have to work for Kazuo this afternoon?"

"No, only in the morning. Why?"

"I was wondering that we….ummm…you know, we could go for a walk or something…for the cover and the dog." Neji smiled to himself, and uneable to hold back, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm looking forward to it." having said that, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, I really hope you like it. It's my first fanfic and I'm not very good with the writing so...Anyway, thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said that now I could write faster, but I had a family problem and it lasted longer than I would have liked. I have also rewritten this chapter many times, so it has taken me so long to finish. But well, here it is.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Neji returned shortly before lunchtime. Today he should have stayed a couple of hours more at the base, but he asked Kazuo to let him go home earlier, as he had to compensate Mei for what happened yesterday. Apparently, that amused Kazuo, who gave permission. When he opened the door of their new home he found Tenten standing up in front of him, smirking.

"Have you noticed?" she asked.

"Noticed what?"

"So you didn't!" Tenten cheered and squeezed the poor Bo "I was training, and you, the great Hyuga Neji, didn't noticed it! Now I can train whenever I want, nobody is going to detect it."

"You was what?!" he yelled at her "For god's shake Tenten, you have to act like a civilian! You can't train!"

"First of all, Hyuga, you are NOT the leader of this mission. It is Kakashi, who gave me permission if you weren't able to detect it." Tenten pushed him away "Second, and I won't repeat it again, I'm a fucking ANBU, I could even throw a party and nobody would notice." she turned her back and left the room, slamming the door, leaving Neji with a dog growling at him. Neji sighed, but he knew this time she was right. And for her he was able to swallow his pride. So he followed her to the bedroom, and a closed door greeted him.

"Tenten, I'm going in." he was a genius after all, and he wasn't going to talk to a door, so he entered the bedroom. Tenten was sitting in the bed, looking at some photographs.

"Come here, look at this." she invited him to sit next to her. Neji was perplexed. _It seems that she is no longer angry with me. I can never know what she thinks, with all these emotions and changes. Even if I were the genius she thinks I am, I would still be unable to understand her._ He sighed again and sat next to her.

"This one is of your 18th birthday." she passed the picture to Neji. They were on one of the salons of the Hyuga compound, surrounded by all their friends, Kakashi, Gai, and many members of the clan. You could even see Hiashi in a corner, and he seemed to be smiling "Do you remember? When I asked you how you celebrate your birthday with your family you told me they simply say happy birthday. Then I went to see Hiashi." she started to laugh "I've never seen him so startled, and I've never been so scared. I think he gave me permission to celebrate your birthday because he wanted me to leave." she took the photo again and looked at it with sadness. You could see Neji in the middle, with clearly discomfort "But in the end you didn't like the party as much as I expected. I'm sorry, I should have known something like this would embarrass you."

"Please, don't apologize. It's true I was embarrassed, the elders looked at me as if it was a shame to have me in the family." Tenten looked at him with such an horror face it made him smirk. "Don't worry, the rest of the clan enjoyed it so much we now celebrate all birthdays, even Hiashi's."

"Really?" she muttered with disbelief.

"Yeah, we even give presents." he said sarcastically "But it's all thanks to you." he grinned softly.

"I guess the elders hate me." Tenten replied.

"Well, they almost hate everything, so don't take it personally." both started to laugh. Tenten blushed and looked at him, with such a loving look it made Neji stop too. "What happens?" he asked shamefaced.

"Your laugh..." she giggled and leaned her back on the bed "I think it's the sound I like the most, even more than the sound of metal crashing. It's a shame that I can hardly ever hear it."

Neji looked away, very flushed. "Umm...Tenten..."

"Yes?" she sat next to him again and stared at him, making him blush even more.

"I...ummm...your laugh is my favourite sound too." she hardly heard him, cause he was too embarrased he could barely mutter the words.

Tenten's heart started to beat fast, same as Neji's. The spent a few minuts looking down, both in silence, until Tenten broke it.

"You know, that kind of comments...They can really confuse me." when she realized what she had said she hid her face in her hand "Forget it, I'm so stupid."

Neji raised his hand to grab her wrist, and after removing her hand away from her face he stroked her cheek. making her look at him, open-mouthed. He stood there in silence, dangerously approaching his fingers to her lips. Tenten took that at a sign, and she lifted her head and placed a wet kiss on his mouth. Without breaking it, he placed her gently on the bed. and leaned his body against hers, making her squirm with pleasure. In response, Tenten clenched his hip with her legs. Her tongue made its way to his mouth, finding his. As the wildness of their contact increased, the pressure in Neji's underpants did the same. Tenten took advantage of this to move smoothly against his hip. Instinctively, Neji joined her pace. He then rested one hand in her waist, placing the other under her head, still kissing her. The rhythm of their kissed intensified, as so did the pace of their hips. Guided by the desire of touching his bare skin, Tenten opened Neji's kimono, revealing his torso. In that moment Neji broke the kiss and looked at her scared, as if he just realized what he had done. Awkwardly he got up, then he muttered something inaudible and left, leaving a confused Tenten lying on the bed.

Neji exited the room and leaned against the wall. The feeling of shame and fear was was quickly replaced by a deep sense of guilt. _How could I have done this? How could this happen?_ _When it comes to her, I'm not able to think, everything is so instinctive. Following her seems the right thing to do, it feels so natural to do so. Oh god, I need to think clearly, I can't let my feelings control me. Moreover, I can't let anything interfere with the mission, not even her. And I need to finish with the cursed seal, that's my destiny._ A muffled sound returned him to the reality. He activated the byakugan, and scaned the room where Tenten was. She was still sitting in the bed with her head down, as if looking at her feet was the only thing that could reassure her. He noticed the slight tremor in her lip and how she bit it later. _Please, don't cry._ _I told you I couldn't promise I won't hurt you because somehow I knew I will, and here were are. I'm so sorry, Tenten._ Neji contemplated Tenten through the byakugan. She was so beautiful. The hair, that somehow was released during the kiss, fell to the sides of her face, keeping the sun coming through the window from touching her skin. Neji suddenly felt a terrible fear of losing her. Everything he was doing to her, everything he knew was wrong, would make her leave, and he was scared, not only of losing her, but for making her suffer. _I want you to be happy, I really do. But please, don't leave me Tenten. If you do so...I know won't be able to fulfill my destiny without you backing me up._ In that moment Tenten got up and left the room, meeting Neji in the corridor.

"Tenten, I'm sorry for what happened before, I..." he murmured.

"Please, don't apologize. It was my fault, I forced you. Everything is fine, don't worry." she said fast and tried to leave.

"What? You didn't force me!" he grabbed her arm "Tenten, please look at me."

"I told you it's fine, okey? Leave it." she said shortly. She realized the bluntness of her words and tried to rectify "You haven't done anything wrong, Neji." she smiled at him and and gently pulled away from him.

"Yes, yes I have. Come on, put on some civilian clothes, I'll wait here."

"What? Where are we going?" she inquired.

"Just do it, okey?" he replied, and quickly added "Please."

Tenten nodded and disappeared behind the door. A few moments later she reappeared. Neji looked at her open-mouthed , she was wearing a loose blue kimono, made of a very thin fabric. The color was degraded, with the bottom of a very dark blue, and the top was nearly white, with a couple of carps on the sleeves. She wore the hair tied in two buns and a braid, as always

"Neji?"

"Oh, sorry. Let's go."

Tenten whistle, calling to the dog "Come on, Bo."

"No, please. Don't take the dog with us." begged Neji.

"But he needs a walk."

"Wait." Neji grabbed a pencil and wrote something on a piece of paper that he tied to Bo's collar. Then he took the dog and went to Kakashi house, rang the bell, grabbed Tenten hand and hurried away.

"Wow, you really are a good ninja." she chuckled, giving him a smile.

"You know, a genius after all. Come on, I bet you are hungry."

* * *

Kakashi closed the book and got up from the couch to open the door. He found a puppy with the tongue out and a note that said «I need a walk».

"Fuck you, Hyuga." he muttered as he started to walk with the dog by his side.

* * *

He began to guide her through the village, still holding her hand. The streets were crowded, and everyone looked at them as they passed. Tenten clung to Neji to whisper in his ear.

"Why do they look at us so much ? Are they suspecting something? Are they afraid?"

"At us? No, pay attention. They are looking at you." he murmured as he covered her with his body even more.

"At me? Why?" she inquired.

"Because you..." he paused to take breath "...look really beautiful." Tenten began to feel butterflies in the stomach, as each time he behaved that way. Neji put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "Don't worry, Mei, I will protect you."

"Yeah, I know." she said as she grabbed him by the waist.

Neji approached a food stand that was on the main street and made a signal to the seller.

"I I just finished your order." he said as he handed Neji a bag "Two bowls of fried rice, teriyaki chicken, dumplings and a few dangos."

"That's it. Thanks." he paid for the food and turned to Tenten "Ready for the picnic?"

"Picnic? But...you said you couldn't, that it would damage your reputation."

"Don't worry for that, I think I'm scary enough." he winked at her.

"If you say so..." she suddenly became alert and whispered at his ear "They are coming."

Neji looked up and saw Kazuo and his men approaching. He gave Tenten the food bag and grabbed her by the shoulders, covering her.

"My brilliant instructor and his tigress, what a nice surprise." quipped Kazuo approaching Tenten, but Neji stood in between.

"Hello, sir." Neji said threateningly.

"Where are you going little tigress?" Kazuo asked her, ignoring Neji.

"He...well, we are going to have a picnic." she mumbled. Hearing this all the gang started to laugh.

"You are such a loving man, Haku." replied Kazuo derisively "I didn't know that these things are done for the concubines."

"That's because she's not a concubine. She's my partner." he added fiercely.

"Oh, so the great ninja of Konoha is in love?" he said taunting him, making his men laugh again.

"That's right. So don't say anything about her. Ever again. Understood?"

"Be careful, Haku. Don't forget who you're talking with." responded Kazuo.

"Yes sir, but I won't answer for my acts if something happens to her. This also goes for all of you." Neji said threatening all the band "I like this site. I like working with you. But I can leave at any time. I didn't betray my people to now tolerate this."

"Fine, fine." replied Kazuo in a friendlier tone "Excuse the behavior of my men. We are very happy to have you both among us. Right?" Kazuo men nodded in unison. The cold look Neji gave them before was enough to instill all the respect they'd just lose, or even more.

"Come on, Mei, let's have the picnic."

"Ha-hai..." Tenten grabbed Neji by the kimono and followed him, unable to lift her head. They walked through the town, bearing the eyes of all. Many people had seen the discussion he had with Kazuo, and how he made him apologize, so it's likely that now everybody feared him more. However, in many faces what Neji saw was respect. It seems that to confront the most powerful man of the village to defend the honor of a woman wasn't something they see every day. They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of town. There they stopped to feel their chakras, so Tenten released him.

"Are you sure of what you just did?" she asked unsure "I don't mind that they call those things, I can sta-."

"But I do mind." Neji didn't let her finish "If they knew how powerful you are they will fear you. Even if it is for a mission someone like you shouldn't be treated that way. I won't allow it." he said in a tone that seemed ... anger?

"Neji...I've never seen you like this." she approached him, staying a few centimeters from his face.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"You know, unable to contain your emotions." she gazed into his eyes, trying to decipher what the Hyuga thought, but his answer surprised her. He began to laugh, in a way she hadn't heard before. It was as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world. But his laughter become gloomy, and gradually faded.

"You say you've never seen me like this." he chuckled, but his chuckle looked dreary "It's funny, right? Because that's how I am when you're around. That's how you make me be." Neji blushed, as if he'd just tell his most precious secret.

"I...I don't understand. What do you mean?" Tenten felt his legs as if they were made of jelly, shaking more and more.

"Hey, Tenten, I was beginning to think you were going to steal my title of genius." he quipped, trying to remove seriousness to the moment, but now it was nearly impossible.

"Please don't joke now" she begged "Or is it just a game for you?"

"A game? What are you talking about?"

"I...I just can't." she separated from him.

"Tenten...I..." he tried to get closer to her, but Tenten refused.

"It hurts, you know?" as she prepared to speak she knew she would regret it later, but now that didn't matter "To feel like I am just a distraction, something to play with. Moving from thinking you care to think it's just physical for you. It's so exhausting." two tears welled up in her eyes.

"But how could you think I was playing with you? It was very hard for me to let you get so close. You're the only person that I have allowed to do it. That makes you special, right?"

"How can you expect me to know what you think if you change your mind all the time?!"

"So that's how you been feeling all this time..." Neji could barely mutter a word, guilt had formed a lump in his throat. In his life he had never felt so stupid as when he saw Tenten crying in that moment. "Why you didn't say anything?"

"What could I say? I was so scared..." she said between sobs "You were going to leave again, like after what happened on the beach."

Neji closed his eyes, now all made sense. _So that's what happened. She's just been going with the flow, without being able to complain, to ask for more, because of me._ "I guess some things have to be said out loud, or no one would understand how you feel." he mumbled, making her look at him again "I'm so sorry, Tenten. I promise that someday I'll tell you what you want to hear, what I want to say, and I'll do it again and again, until you get tired. But for now I can't do it. I can't give you what you want, I need to finish something before, and I have no right to ask you to wait for me."

After listening to every word that came from his lips she smiled and grabbed his hand "Although you can't say it, now I know your heart, and I'll stay by your side."

"Tenten...are you sure? It may be a long time."

"It will be less if we work together." she grinned at him. Neji's heart had never beat so loud, or so happy.

"I promise that when the time comes I'll make you as happy as I can, as you make me."

They hugged each other, and remained in that position for a long time, until Tenten spoke again.

"But we can...you know...kissing and stuff, right?"

"I...I don't feel comfortable with that...we're not married" he replied nervously.

"We don't have to be married to do it." she insisted, as she didn't bear the thought of not being able to touch Neji in years.

"I prefer not to, Tenten." he stated, clearly uncomfortable.

"You will realize that all the things we don't do now will be the things that you'll miss tomorrow."

Neji sighed, he knew how stubborn she was. But this time she was right, so he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, pressing her lips tightly against his "Better?" he asked when they stopped.

"Much better, yes." she said giggling, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." he said as he sat on the floor, opening the bag of food.

"I'm so happy I have the stomach closed." she said wrinkling the nose at the rice. Neji said nothing, he knew her too well. After the eighth spoonful of rice it seemed she had no longer the stomach close, as she was eating with the peculiar speed of her team. What hadn't disappeared was her happiness, as he couldn't help but blush every time he looked askance and saw her big smile...surrounded by rice grains.

* * *

 **Hope you like it :D if so you could leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting and reading this. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so it takes time. And please, please, if you like it leave a comment, you can't imagine how happy that makes me.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

A couple of months passed, and the hot weather of the town began to transform into a cold that was not typical of the Region of Fire. During all this time Kakashi and Neji continued instructing the band of Kazuo. They were not very bright, so they learned slowly. Kakashi easily gained the confidence of Kazuo and the rest of the band, but Neji wasn't as lucky as him. Most of the men hated him. One reason was because Neji did nothing to please them. On the contrary, he acted with the typical superiority of someone who isn't afraid of anything, not even a whole gang of criminals, and that pissed them.

The other reason was that Neji was becoming the favorite of Kazuo. He was the only one who had a similar age to him, and apparently they understood each other well. In addition, the girls they liked had become friends, so sometimes the four of them hang out together.

Tenten was still forbidden to leave home alone, so many days Neji accompanied her to Hitomi's store, were she helped her and talked about trivial stuff. Kakashi's plan was to strengthen their covers, so during that time they acted normally and didn't speak about the mission.

The relationship between Tenten and Neji didn't advance. After gaining the trust of Kazuo his men stopped spying them, so their physical contact decreased (much to Tenten's dismay). Moreover, Neji kept blushing all the time and he got nervous when she insinuated something, so Tenten decided to go back and give him more time. She knew it was difficult for him and didn't want to force him. Neji wasn't oblivious of this, so with small gestures he tried to demonstrate his appreciation. Occasionally he bought her the food that she liked, and always remembered every little peculiarity about that. As for example, he never forgot to put sesame seeds to the chicken, as she loved it, and always ordered half of the pizza without anchovies. Whenever she felt powerless he prepared her a revitalizing tea, even when she didn't complain about her tiredness. She didn't care how he proved his feelings, because somehow they reached her, so she was happy that way. But it's true she was dying for a little more contact, so she didn't complain when Kazuo man decided to spy on them again. Because of that Kakashi met Neji and Tenten at midnight in their home, in order to assess the situation.

"Neji, I heard a group of them talk about you this morning." he said sitting on the coach next to Tenten "They were complaining about you more than usual."

"And?" he replied from the kitchen where he was preparing tea.

"They don't trust you, and therefore, neither us." he waited for him to bring the tea and sit down "So, disobeying Kazuo, they decided to spy on us, again."

"What?! Why?!" exclaimed Tenten.

"It's my fault..." Neji buried his face in his hands. He was clearly not used to screw a mission, so he felt very shamed.

"That's not true. You played your role quite well. For god's sake! You gained Kazuo's trust in less than three months!" Kakashi took a sip of the cup and added "So well that now they hate you and want to eliminate you."

Neji sighed, this whole situation was starting to affect him. Although he was a ANBU, he was not used to spy missions. Acting is not his thing. Tenten and Kakashi are very good at this, but he not. He couldn't understand how Naruto chose him for this mission.

"What if you tell Kazuo you feel spied upon?" suggested Tenten looking at him. He was still with the head down, and continued that way until he had an idea.

"No...no...this is good" Neji raised his head and smirked "This is very good. If we told Kazuo that, he might suspect as well. However, if we act as if nothing was wrong and strengthen our cover as they spy us, eventually they will assume we are telling the truth. This is our chance to finally gain their trust."

Kakashi and Tenten started to clap at the same time.

"See? That's why we need you in this mission. You are the brain here." said Tenten.

"Excuse me?" murmured Kakashi.

"You know what I mean." she tried to fix it.

"No, I really don't" he gave her a killing look and finished his tea "Well, it's time for the children to sleep." After saying goodbye to the couple he left the house in a hurry. He always felt like he was interrupting something. He isn't an expert on love themes, but all the knowledge acquired by reading the books of Jiraiya allowed him to sense the chemical attraction between the two of them. He could also feel that during the night that attraction grew. Kakashi's explanation was that, knowing they were going to sleep in the same bed, their youthful hormones got excited. Or something like that. Therefore, he always tried to leave the house when night fell as soon as possible.

"So I'm the brain here, huh?" Neji chuckled "I think you are overestimating me."

"That's bullshit. Stop playing the humble, you're too Hyuga for that." she said mockingly as she leaned over the coffee table, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"First of all, stop using my last name as an adjective." he replied, leaning over the table too, staying a few centimeters from her face "Second, I really think you're a lot smarter than me."

"Don't confuse common sense with intelligence. Obviously I have a lot more common sense than you, but no one can beat that brain of yours." she winked at him.

"You know, Tenten," Neji closed his eyes and smiled sadly "I'm afraid of not being the man you think I am."

"I know how you are, so there is no expectation you have to fulfill. Stop worrying, just be yourself. Even if you stop being so smart or if your hair fall you wouldn't have to worry about that. Besides, I was by your said even when you were an insufferable child that treated us as if we were peasants."

"Wow Tenten, that has touched me. Especially the part where you call me insufferable child." Tenten started laughing "But seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome." she gave him a big grin.

"Go to sleep. I'll clean up." he began to collect the tea set.

"Okey, but I'll wait for you."

"You don't need to do so. I won't make any noise, promise."

"It's not for that. I just want a small reward for the beautiful things that I told you." she said seductivly and walked towards the door, but her steps were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Neji?" she looked at him. He was kneeling on the floor collecting the broken pieces of the teacups, his hands still shaking, and his face, though he was trying to hide it, was very red.

"Sorry, you just...it's just...that caught me off guard." he looked up when he felt her fingers grabbing his hand.

"It's okey." she softly smiled "I'll clean this. Go to bed now."

He nooded and silently left the room.

* * *

When Tenten entered the bedroom, Neji was waiting for her sitting on the bed, still a bit flushed.

"Tenten, I...ummm...you better change first." having said that, he got up and tourned his back.

"Uh...okey?" she quickly put her pijama, as she had an idea of what was going to happen "I'm done."

"Fine, well" he took a deep breath, and Tenten found kind of cute the fact that she was the only one who could make him nervous "I know I promised you that there will be «kisses and stuff», but it's hard for me to do it without formalizing a relationship with you. But-"

"Stop right there. Look Neji, I understand that you want to wait and all that, In fact, I want to wait too. I'm happy enjoying every little stape our relation takes. I don't want to rush anything and make you feel uncomfortable. It's not a big deal, okey?" she gently rested a hand on his arm. He closed his eyes and smiled at her words.

"-but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do «kisses and stuff» with you. Actually, there are a lot of things of the «stuff» that I'm dying to do." he said that with such a manly tone Tenten felt a heat that already was well known to her under the belly.

"You know Hyuga, you shouldn't turn someone on like that if you're not planning to do anything."

"Who said I'm not planning to do anything?" he then planted a warm kiss on her lips and yearningly grabbed her by the waist. After a couple of seconds Tenten broke the kiss.

"Hey, Neji. You don't have to do it if-." he interrumped her with a chuckle.

"Tenten, I've been horny since your words in the living room."

"Neji?!" she looked at him astonished.

"Please, I'm trying my best, don't embarrass me more." he said nervously covering his mouth.

"I don't want you to act..."

"No, no, it's not that!" he quickly added "On the contrary, this is the first time in a long time that I'm not acting. I'm saying and doing what I really want. But it's not as easy as it looks. This embarrasses me a little."

"Do you think I'm not ashamed?" she chuckled "Gosh Neji, I only can do this because is with you."

Neji smiled tenderly at her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad that this is special to you as it is to me." they looked at each other and smiled shyly "Well, where were we?"

As it was cold, Neji put Tenten under the covers, and carefully he positioned on top of her. Their lips met again, but this time without any fear. Neji then bruished his lips from her cheek to her neck, leaving her skin wet in his path. Then he started to bite gently her neck, trying to leave small marks on her skin. Tenten responded to this by clawing and scratching his back.

"You don't want to be the only with marks, eh?" he whispered in her ear between each kiss. Tenten giggled and continued enjoying his attentions, clawing him stronger each time. Neji returned to her mouth and began to kiss her fiercely. He put one hand inside her shirt and stroked every centimeter of skin from his waist to below his chest. Then, he paused and looked at her, blushed .

"Umm...can I..." he stuttered.

She smiled and nodded slowly. At her sign, he gently placed the hand on her breast and stroked it. Tenten started to moan at his touch, especially by the fact that his hands were shaking. She hooked her legs around his hip and noticed the great pressure he had in his pants. Tenten didn't hold back and intensely rubed herself against it. Neji groaned and kissed her more eagerly. Then he caressed the other breast with his free hand and played with her nipples. Tenten's moans increased so much that she couldn't continue kissing him.

Neji's skin had turned completely red and was drenched in sweat, so he took off his shirt. Before he could ask for permission Tenten had already taken off hers and was looking at him with desire, but he didn't realize it, cause he was staring unblinking at her exposed breast. In that moment a trickle of blood came out of his nose. He awkwardly covered it and muttered that he was going to go to the bathroom. Tenten nodded kindly and contained her laughter whe she heard the sound of water running.

He returned after a couple of minutes, the time required to solve the little problem he had in his pants. She was waiting for him sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, only wearing the bottom part of her pijama.

"Gosh Tenten, if I had know you were going to wait for me like that I wouldn't have bothered in...you know." he sighed and did nothing when he noticed the blood focusing again in his parts.

"My apologies, I'll dress now." she tried to hand her shirt, but Neji's hand grabbed it first.

"Not tonight." he smirked.

"But it's cold." she protested.

"Don't worry, I'll heat you." he entered the bed and hugged her from behind.

"I would have less cold if I turn around." she tried to move, but he held her tight.

"If your breasts touch my skin I won't be able to sleep." he stated. Before se could protest he kissed her head and rested his hands in her belly "Goodnight, Tenten."

* * *

She sighed but smiled for herself "Goodnight, Neji."

Neji woke the next morning feeling Tenten's breath on his neck. Apparently she managed to turn around, and of course, her breasts were pressed against his chest. He rose from the bed trying not to wake her and went to the kitchen to make her the breakfast. A cup of hot coffe, toast with jam and a fried egg, in case she was cold, but he doubted it. As she was still sleeping he prepared for work and left the breakfast in the bed with a note. After that he waited for Kakashi.

"Good morning, how are...what's that?" asked Kakashi when he arrived.

"What's what?" Neji answered, though he knew what he meant.

"The scratches." he replied.

"Ah, it was Bo. You know, that dog is the evil personified." he started to walk, trying to end the conversation.

"Yeah, and the dog made you that hickey too."

"A hickey? Where did she made me the hickey?" he exclaimed while checking the neck and the chest.

"In nowhere." Kakashi bursted into laughter "Yes, you are clearly the genius here."

"Stop playing with me, Kakashi." he said gravely.

"So you two had fun yesterday eh?" Kakashi nudged him and winked.

"The conversation ends here." Neji stated.

"Oh, come on. At least tell me how far did you go. I still can't imagine you finally being with her."

Neji turned threateningly and grabbed his arm tightly"To make it clear, I'll never, and I repeat, never, talk about what I do with her with you or with anyone. Understood?"

Kakashi smiled and pated his shoulder "Well done, you passed the first test. Gai made me promise to take care of Tenten, so I wanted to make sure that you treat her like a real man. I'm glad that you two are finally together."

"We are not together." Neji blurted. He was beginning to get tired of that situation.

"But...why? I mean, it's obvious that you two are in-" Neji cut him off.

"It's complicated." he stated.

"Okey boy, I get it." Kakashi tried to calm him down "But you can't open to love leaving the door closed."

* * *

"Yeah, I know." Neji lowered his head and continued walking in silence until they reached the base.

Tenten woke up to the smell of coffe and found her breakfast waiting for her. Attached to the cup was a note from Neji. She read it.

* * *

"At the end you turned around. Traitor. Enjoy breakfast." she smiled and pressed the note against her chest. Then she went to liberate Bo, cause Neji locked the poor dog in the kitchen yesterday, and shared with him the breakfast.

The morning was going well. Kakashi and Neji were teaching the basic movements of self-defense to the group, and Kazuo was supervising it. They always practiced in a back room of the local, so they hadn't yet been able to check the rest of the base. The problems came in a recess. Three of the man, including Takumi, Kazuo's right hand and the man who most hated Neji, were speaking about Tenten to provoke Neji. Neji was trying to ignore them, but the obscenities they were saying about her pissed him off too much.

"Don't." Kakashi tried to stop Neji, but it was too late.

"I remember that I told you not to talk about her, am I right?" he asked menacingly.

"So what?" replied Takumi, walking heavily towards Neji.

"I can understand that you are jealous of me. I have replaced you and and I'm a better fighter. I can even understand that you are envious of my girlfriend. But is that enough reason to risk your life?" Neji standed in front of him, arms crossed.

That was enough for Takumi. He raised a fist against Neji, but in less than a second he was lying on the ground writhing in pain, in front of the eyes of the whole band. They, seeing their companion humiliated by a brat, attacked at once. But it was in vain, with a few simple movements Neji knocked them all. Kakashi decided to act and grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged him out of the base.

"What do you think you're doing?" whispered Kakashi at his ear.

"Playing my role." Neji looked into his eyes. To the surprise of Kakashi, Neji seemed completely calm "You gain their trust, I gain Kazuo's. That's the plan. Moreover, it's better if they fear at least one of us. I'll go now. You walk in and apologize to them. Tell them something like I'm a brat and I need to mature, and beg them to be patient with me."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple "I hope you know what you are doing. You don't seem an expert in relationships with others."

* * *

"I hope so." Neji turned his back and went home to her.

* * *

When he arrived to the place where their home was, he found Tenten playing in the lake with the dog. She was wearing a strapless red bikini, and was doing what seemed to be teaching the dog to swim. Neji needed a few moments to recover before calling her.

"What are you doing there? It's cold outside." he said as he approached the shore.

"Teaching Bo how to swim. He's so like you, a genius, I should have called him Neji." she giggled at him "And don't worry about the cold weather, I'm a ninja after all."

"Don't compare me with that. And get out of the water. Now." he stated, visibly upset.

"What's wrong?" she said as she reached him, holding the wet dog in her arms.

Neji faced her and grabbed her by her shoulders in a indelicate way"We told you not to leave the house without us, and you are playing in the water with so little clothing? Don't you see that your body isn't like the body of a normal girl? If they see those abs, and the toned legs...they will suspect..." Neji realised that he was shamelessly watching her body from top to bottom. He released her and turned around, heading toward the house, so Tenten wouldn't see him blushing.

"I didn't know that you had paid so much attention to my body." she said as a revenge "But I have taken care. I set traps around the perimeter of the house, so I would have time to come inside and change if a stranger came. I guess they are too good, not even the great Hyuga Neji have been able to detect them, so stop worrying about me, I can really take care of myself" she looked wickedly at him and said seductively. "And I really needed to freshen after what happened yesterday."

Neji felt a shiver running trough his back, but instead of replicating, he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to argue with her.

"Whatever, but the next time you want to swim in the lake it has to be with one of us, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Neji sighed and opened the door to her, but he realisded that she was going to wet all the floor. "Wait! Don't enter! You are still wet!"

"Oh, come on Neji, don't be so Hyuga." Neji sighed. He was starting to get tired of her mania to use his name as an adjective. She left Bo in the ground, who began to run around the house.

"Wait, I'll bring you a tower."

"I'm not going to wait, it's my house and I can wet it if I wa..." she couldn't finish, cause Neji lifted her, bridal style. Tenten shivered at the touch of Neji's hot hand against her cold and wet body. He must felt the same, as he flushed and looked straight ahead without blinking. The wetness of Tenten was transferred to Neji's white shirt, wich became transparent. Tenten raised her hands to touch his chest, making him look at her. Neji stood there in silence, too focused on the curve of her lips to move. Tenten then lifted her head and kissed him passionately. Neji was so surprised he opened his arms, making Tenten fall to the ground.

"Oh god, Tenten, I'm so sorr..." he couldn't finish, cause Tenten had grabbed his shirt and pushed him down, making him finish over her. Then, she grabbed him by his neck and kissed him again. They continued to kiss each other non-stop for quite some time, until Tenten felt the presence of strangers near the house. She broke the kiss and whispered to his ear. "They are coming."

Neji stood up and helped her to get up. "Go change now, I don't want them to see you." Tenten nooded and disapeared behind the bedroom door. Neji exited the house and waited for them, arms crossed. It was Takumi, accompanied by three of his men.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji when they were a few meters from him.

"Just want your apologize." chuckled Takumi.

"Look, I don't like and you don't like me. Fine, I can live with that." Neji tried to soften the tone "But I don't want problems. I'll mind my own business and you mind yours. It's that simple."

"Do you think you can come here and tell me what to do? You are just a fucking child. The fact that you are a ninja doesn't make you better than us. You still don't know nothing. "Takumi approached him menacingly "This is a warning. I won't say it again."

"Are you threatening me?" Neji asked incredulously "I think you still don't know who you're talking with. I don't care how dangerous you can be, or the things you've done, cause I've done much worse things than you. So don't ever threaten me again." he said slowly, making clear he understood "Now, please, leave." Having said that he entered again the house. A few seconds later Takumi was gone.

"You sure it's okey?" Tenten emerged from the kitchen, from where she was spying.

"I...I think so." Neji gave her a reassuring look, but he was starting to have doubts about his acting. On the same day the two most qualified people for a spy mission had questioned his methods.

"Don't worry, we are with you, whatever happens." she placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him tenderly. He stared back and smiled to himself, holding back the urge to tell Tenten how he felt for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry for the delay, and thanks for waiting. I rewrote this chapter four times until I liked it, because this one is a bit more special than the rest (finally it contains M stuff, and more). I'll try to finish it sooner next time, but I can't promise anything, I'm in college and the exams are coming. Thank you very much for the people who follow this story. I have many ideas, so please continue this story with me.**

 **And please, review if you like it, it really gives me the motivation to continue writing (and makes me very happy too).**

 **CHAPTER 9**

The cold was getting worse, and the snow soon covered the entire villa. The situation with Kazuo's band had not improved. It was true that Kakashi had finally become friends with everyone, but Neji was a hopeless case. Gradually he had become the man Kazuo trusted more, so he gained the antipathy of the rest. Neji no longer trained the gang, he now accompanied Kazuo as a bodyguard when he left the villa. Thanks to that, he could gather more information about what they did. Apparently, as Neji informed the rest, he controlled more territory than initially thought. Every week he travelled the roads and places, sometimes robbing the rich lords and merchants who walked through his lands. But what he did with that money and the girls whereabouts remained a mystery.

As for Tenten, she had never been more bored and delighted at the same time. Acting like a civilian wasn't what she liked the most, but spending time alone with Neji compensated it. A lot. Especially since Neji was opening up, not only physically, what Tenten loved, but also emotionally, and that was the best part. When they arrived there they hardly spoke when they went to bed, but now they spent hours telling each other their dreams, hopes for the future and memories.

Some days, the good days, Neji lets Tenten lay her head on his chest and he hears her speak. She tells him crazy anecdotes and made up stories just for him, and they both laugh. Well, Tenten laughs, Neji smirks. But sometimes his chest trembles and he lets out a small laugh, which encourages Tenten to keep saying nonsense until he laughs. The not so good days are the opposite, Neji leans on her chest, and Tenten strokes his hair as he shares the little sad secrets that no one else know. And for her, that is perfect.

That night had been one of the goods, so Tenten woke up surrounded by his arms, with a large mass of hair on his face.

"Neji, wake up." she shooked him.

"That's not necessary, I've been awake for a long time." he pulled back his hair and looked at her slyly.

"What?! And why didn't you wake me up?" she inquired.

"Do you want me to wake you up when I do?" he asked "You know I'm a morning person. And you love to sleep."

"That's true...but I don't want you to be waiting! And what if I snore...Do I snore?! And I'm sure you are uncomfortable, you'll want to move, go to the bathroom..."

"Tenten, stop it." he begged, a little embarrased "I've been your teammate for years, I know how you sleep. And you don't snort, at least not as much as Lee."

"Neji!" he sat sharply on the bed.

"I'm joking" he let out a little smirk "I like to watch you sleep, it's paceful and relaxes me, really, so please, don't ask me to wake you."

Tenten pouted, but agreed. "Just with one condition. You have to pick up your hair to sleep. It tickles me and goes all over the place."

"You are not serious" He leaned on the head of the bed.

"I'm not asking you to cut your hair, wich would be nice cause your hair is much prettier than mine and I'm dying of envy. I just want you to pick it up."

"Fine. But your hair is beautiful. Not as mine, but it's not bad."

"Screw you, Hyuga!" yelled Tenten while throwing a pillow at his head. However, she didn't expect him to counterattack. And the coup was epic.

"Run." she mumbled from the ground, and Neji didn't hesitate for a second. She caught him in the living room, or rather he let himself be caught. The thing is they both ended up on the carpet, laughing and hitting each other, until Neji got on top and kissed her. Then he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"That's a very dirty way to win. I thought the Hyuga were more honorable." she complained, rising from the ground.

"Believe me, you won this time, you made it impossible for me to control myself." he said while making breakfast.

"Really Hyuga? I turned you on? With an onesie?" She pointed to her pajamas. It was a panda onesie, very warm for the cold.

"You know, our team has a special predilection for onesies." he replied, and with much courage and embarrassment added "And you always turns me on."

"I didn't expect this wild language from you, Hyuga." she passed next to him and whispered to his ear "And I like it."

"Please Tenten, give me a break." he begged while handing her a cup of tea with milk.

"It's not my fault! I love teasing you, and you make it very easy." she smirked at him.

"I don't even want to think what my clan would say if they saw us." he sighed and leaned in the counter, next to her.

"You mean if they saw your boner." Tenten took a sip of tea, while neji almost spills his.

"TENTEN!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." she gave him puppy eyes "It's just that I'm amazed, you really are a prodigy. I mean, I didn't know that you could have so many erec-." She couldn't continue because Neji covered her mouth, completely red.

"You are giving me a hard time, really." he released her and walked away.

"That's obvious" she said pointing at his crotch. Neji put his tea cup on the counter with a loud thump.

"Tenten, please-"he couldn't continue, because she told him to shut up.

"They are here" having said that she leaned her body to Neji and traced his chest with her finger "So what are you going to do today Haku?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to stay with you" he whispered those last words in her ear.

* * *

Neji and Tenten spent the first five hours reading quietly on the couch, talking about trivial stuff, playing with Bo and cooking, waiting for Takumi and his spies to leave, but they didn't. Tenten had a lot of patience, she was accustomed to missions in which she had to wait whole days without moving, but Kakashi and Neji had agreed, reluctantly, that Tenten could go out that night to investigate, for the first time, and she wanted to prepare.

"We need to do something." she whispered to his ear while they were sat on the coach, petting Bo.

"There's nothing we can do to make them go." Neji replied.

She remained thoughtful for a moment, until she slowly told him "There's one thing that we can do. Just follow me."

Neji looked at her curiously, but his look of curiosity shifted to one of surprise when she sat on his lap, astride. Tenten began to kiss his neck gently, then climbing up to his ear and biting it.

"Wh-hat are you doing?" Neji mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. He was not yet accustomed to her touchs, and now there were people watching. She signaled him not to speak and kissed him on the lips.

"This isn't going to make them go away. What's more, they'll want to stay and look."Neji whispered between kisses.

"Takumi won't stand to see his enemy having a good time while he's out there in the cold." she took off his pajama top and rubbed his hands over his bare torso. Neji was very, very uncomfortable.

"Tenten, please, stop." he begged, The red of his cheeks had expanded to his neck and chest. It was the bad thing about being so pale.

"I can't stop now!" she whispered and made a small moan "Come on, do something." she invited him, returning her lips to his.

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to continue, they are watching!" she didn't answered and placed his hands on her hips and pressed against him. Tenten felt his erection and began to rub against it. She knew that would make him even more uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it, she needed to do it. Also, through her onesie she could barely noticed anything. Neji let out a moan, and it wasn't feigned.

"Tenten, please, stop it...they are...they can see you." he said gasping. She pushed him against the couch and covered them with a blanket.

"Better?" she asked playfully.

"How long are you going to continue with this?" he asked. His tone was beginning to be angry.

"Until they leave." she kept moving against him under the blanket, tearing little moans from his throat. As the spies still were out she decided to speed things up. She unbuttoned the onesie and dropped it to the floor. She felt the alteration in Takumi's chakra, and Neji's as well. Especially Neji's. Now Tenten just wore her panties, but she was hotter than ever.

"Tenten, stop." Neji begged. He could even feel the wetness of her panties passing to his pants, and that was driving him crazy.

"There's only one way to stop this." she looked straight into his eyes.

"How?" he asked, but he did know the answer "I'm not going to finish, not with them watching. Not with you watching."

"Come on Neji, it's for the mission." she stated and continued to kiss his chest.

"We've never gotten this far, and I don't want to do it now." he said, but kissed her.

"Well, then fake it." she suggested while she got down, and started to kiss his stomach. He looked at her with the eyes wide open. It was clear that he wasn't going to fake it in front of them, he still had Hyuga pride. She understood his look and tried to reassure him.

"Okey, I'll do it. You don't have to do anything, just follow me." Tenten sat on his crotch and slid the blanket, so that Takumi could only see her bare back. Then she started moving forward and backward, pretending that she was riding him, while moaning, stronger each time. Neji was so embarrassed that his cheeks burned, and he didn't know where to look. If he looked up he could see Tenten's face, with her bangs disheveled and his mouth open, moaning, if he looked ahead he could see her breasts swaying, beaded with sweat, and if he looked down he saw her rubbing against his boner, so he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else.

"Tenten, stop. Or finish. But now" he suplicated, noticing how the pleasure was getting more intense.

"Wait a little longer, it has to be believable." she murmured and rested her hands on both sides of his head, with her face a few centimeters from his, moving faster and faster.

"STOP. NOW." he whispered at her ear, with a very angry tone. Tenten looked at him in surprise, but soon realized why. Neji couldn't contain himself anymore and finished. Tenten suddenly came back to reality, and blushed like never before. They were silent for a few minutes, unable to look into each other's eyes, while Neji's pants and Tenten's panties became more and more sticky. Luckily, Takumi and the rest left. When he had recovered, Neji dared to speak.

"How could you?" he asked, clearly pissed off, and with a very cold tone.

"I thought it was the best..." she cleared her throat "Look Neji, everythings is fine, you shouldn't be ashamed..." she tried to ease him, as the tone of his skin was completely scarlet.

Neji took a deep breath and without looking at her said "Go away."

"Neji?" she straightened "Believe me, everything is alright."

"No, it's not." he sharply stated "Get out. Now."

"But Neji..." Tenten tried to touch him, but he pulled her hand away.

"Get the fuck out, Tenten." he said slowly. She didn't need to hear it again. She got up, and covering herself with the blanket went to the bedroom, but before she entered she turned and told him "We are willing to give our life for each mission, but also our body. That's a lesson I learned when I became an ANBU." and she left the room.

* * *

After having showered and dressed, Tenten left with Bo, without saying goodbye. Neji was waiting his turn to shower in the room, and closed his eyes when he heard the slam of the door.

Kakashi woke up with a knock on the door. He got up as best he could and opened the door. Of course, it was Tenten.

"Hey." she said shyly. "It's like past noon, you know that, right?" she asked when she saw his face.

"Uh...hey." he greeted her and invited her to come. "The life of a ninja is very hard."

"Agree." she sat on the couch and added "I was wondering if you had anything to drink." she asked.

"Yeah, I have tea, juice,-"

"Something stronger?" she said in a very clear tone.

"Coffee?" he ventured. Tenten closed his eyes for a moment. She was surrounded by idiots.

"Do you have alcohol?" she finally asked.

"Alcohol? But it's like past noon. And you shouldn't drink. Gai would kill me." he mumbled.

"Do you have it or not?" she said in an exasperated tone. She was beginning to lose her temper.

"Whiskey? Vodka? Beer?" he said, clearly scared. Tenten thought for a while, and considered that starting drinking hard alcohol at 4 a.m wasn't a good idea. Moreover, she was on a mission.

"Beer is fine." she sat on the couch and hugged Bo. The puppy didn't like hugs very much , since he was a ninja dog, but Tenten was too scary at that moment to walk away. Kakashi handed her a bottle and sat next to her.

"So Neji fucked up everything?" he asked.

"Totally." and she drank half a bottle in one gulp.

"I don't think you should drink so fast." he tried to calm her before exiting.

"Believe me, I can handle alcohol very well." and she was right. After the 13th bottle Kakashi was nearly drunk and Tenten remained as if nothing. Well, as if nothing not, but she knew how to drink.

"I should be going now." she got up. They had been talking about their missions and experiences, about Gai and about their current mission, and time had flown away. He didn't answer, he was asleep, hugging the cushion. She smiled and covered him with a blanket. Sometimes he looked a lot like Gai. Then, she grabbed Bo and left to her house.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Neji asked when she entered the bedroom. It was nearly midnight and he was in bed "You smell like beer."

"That's cause I've been drinking." she stated, giving him a cold look "Yes, I'm an alcoholic and a whore."Neji opened his eyes widely. It was clear that he didn't expect that response. Tenten didn't know why she had said it. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, or because the behavior that Neji had before made her feel bad, very bad, with herself. He didn't say anything, he was clearly upset too. Tenten grabbed her pillow and left the bedroom. She installed in the couch. Luckily, her onesie was still there, as the blanket was stained. She changed into it. All the excitement she had that morning to investigate was gone. She just wanted to sleep, and alcohol made it easy.

When she woke up the next morning Neji was gone. It was monday, so he had to go with Kazuo, but this time he didn't leave a message for her. Not that she expected for it. What she did find was a glass of water and some aspirin on the kitchen table, next to a note from Kakashi that said _"Thanks for the hangover"_. She suppressed a smile and took an aspirin, but she didn't have a hangover, she really knew how to drink. Then she began to clean. She swept the house and wiped away the dust. She discovered that Neji had already washed the blanket and his pajamas. She couldn't help but smile. Although she was very embarrassed and sad because Neji was angry with her, she liked the fact that he cum with just her moves.

She spent the rest of the morning playing with Bo and teaching him some ninja stuff, as she had promised Kakashi. Neji arrived before lunchtime. Tenten had cooked his favorite dish, but he said he had already eaten and sat in the living room to read, ignoring her completely. Tenten decided not to push him and ate alone. At five in the afternoon she approached the living, and leaning against the door frame she tried to talk to him.

"Neji, I told Hitomi I would go to her home at five-thirty." she said.

"Okey." he didn't raise his eyes from the book.

"Will you accompany me?" she tried not to sound desperate. She was angry too, because he made her feel like her desires were bad, and she was bad too. Like she was impure or something. But she knew it was difficult for him.

Neji sighed, but he didn't look at her "I prefer not to. Ask Kakashi."

Tenten turned around and grabbing Bo went to get Kakashi, but he was not at home. She didn't want to be rejected again by Neji, so she left alone.

* * *

"Oi!" Kakashi greeted Neji.

"You know, you could knock on the door." finally Neji closed his book.

"I'm your superior, you don't rule me." he leaned against the wall and prepared himself to have a conversation with Neji about Tenten "Is Tenten here?"

"What? But if you took her to Hitomi's house." he stand up, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Me? But if I just arrived from the base." After saying that they heard some loud barkings outside the house. Kakashi quickly opened the door, and Bo entered, very edgy.

"What happened!?" asked Neji, clearly worried. Kakashi summoned Pakun, that talked with Bo.

"It's Tenten" Pakkun said "Three men have attacked her." Neji ran out the door, followed by Kakashi, Pakkun, and Bo, that were following Tenten's trail. They crossed the whole village and arrived at a forest. It was snowing, and the snow had covered the whole floor.

"She's near." Pakkun announced, but his voice was covered by a few heartbreaking cries.

"Tenten." Neji whispered with his heart in a fist, and activated his Byakugan. After seeing what he saw he ran, almost flying, in her direction.

Takumi and other two of his men where laughing while they kept striking at Tenten, who was almost unconscious on the floor. The snow around her had dyed red, just like her clothes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Neji yelled, he had never felt so much anger. His fists, which he tightened tightly, were enveloped in his chakra. The three man turned around, and they were clearly scared, but Takumi talked anyway.

"This will teach you who rules here, brat." he spat that last word. Neji felt Kakashis hand in his shoulder, but he hit Takumi anyway. He crashed into the nearest tree, which broke from the blow. The two other man tried to escape, but Kakashi surrounded them.

"I'll deal with them, you take care of her." Kakashi said to Neji. He still wanted to kill Takumi "I'm going to take them to Kazuo. Take her home, okey?" he rested a hand on Neji's shoulder again, and this time he reacted. Neji nooded and approached Tenten. Her face was full of cuts and bruises, and she had a great nosebleed. Her lip was broken too, and her clothes, all shattered, showed all the blows she had received. The worst part was her arms. They had written on her skin with a kunai. The word "whore" was marked everywhere. Neji's anger returned, stronger than before, but Kakashi had already taken them away.

"Tenten? Look at me." Neji begged, holding her body.

"Neji..." she slowly opened her eyes "I'm sorry...you were right, it wasn't a good idea."

"Don't, please, it's all my fault, my stupid pride...I should have gone with you, I wanted to." he passed his finger for the bleeding wounds of her arms, trying not to cry.

She looked at him and smiled "Don't worry for that, I deserve it."

"What?" he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What I did to you...I'm a whore, they are right. You were right." her voice was trembling, her throat was dry and her mouth tasted like metal.

"Please, don't. Tenten-" he couldn't stand it any longer and he burst into tears, hugging her tightly. Tenten gasped. She had never seen him cry. Never.

"Neji, it's okey. I know some medical jutsus, I can make the scars disappear, I can-" she stopped talking, Neji was looking firmly into her eyes, trying to surpress a sob.

"Why? Why didn't you stop them?" he mumbled.

"I told you, I would give my life for the mission, and my body." this words made Neji burst into tears again. She sat up a little and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's fine, I've been worse."

"I know, but what you said...you are not a whore. Don't think that again. I'm the one who's stupid, it's me who has a problem. I felt bad when I touched you because you don't know how I feel for you. I felt that I was using you, and you wanted to wait for me, and I don't know how long it will take. It could be years before I can change the clan." he said in a broken voice.

"I know, that's your destiny, and mine is to become the best kunoichi, and we'll make it. Don't worry about us, I can wait until you fulfill your dream to be with you." she cuped his face with her hands. His eyes were swollen and his skin was wet and red.

"I can't wait. I don't want to wait. Be mine." he grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Ne-Neji?" she mumbled.

"I love you, Tenten. For a long time, maybe since I met you, I don't know. But I love you, and it's real. Please, say that you love me." he stared into her eyes, which began to fill with tears. She made a strange pout and he got nervous "If you don't love me it's fine, just, please...don't cry-"

"You...you idiot..." she started to laugh and jumped into his arms "Of course I love you!"

"Really?!" his heart skipped a beat.

"I thought you were a genius, it was obvious." she laughed and kissed him.

"When it comes to you, nothing is obvious. Even if I were the most intelligent man on earth I couldn't be able to understand you." he smirked and kissed her again.

"What do you mean? Am I moody?" she frowned.

He kissed her forehead and whispered to her "It's nearly impossible to understand the woman you love."

"Neji..." she buried her head in his chest and he stroked her hair. After a few minutes he grabbed her bridal style and carried her to their house, where he planned to start a new phase of his life with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **And user "Nejitenlover", I'm sorry you had to wait. Like you said, I have my life, and it makes me very happy that you like what I do. I'll try to finish it sooner next time, but please don't hurry me, I get anxious, I have so many things to do...Thank you for your understanding :) and don't worry, I won't leave this story.**

 **As I said, review if you like this chapter :)**

 **Hope you have a nice week and you get to sleep at least 8 hours. And remember to take your pills if you are with medication.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for the long break. Life has kept me busy, but I want to continue this. The chapters will be shorter, but I will try to upload them more often. When I spend a lot of time with them I always end up thinking they are horrible and I don't upload them. I hope you like this one, it's a short, light and fluffy one, and it has served me as a practice to return.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

"Uhm..." Tenten rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was past midday. A small dog was watching her, its guts roared. "Good morning Bo. Sorry, I think I overslept, and I guess Neji didn't give you brekfast-"

"I did, but this dog eats more than Choji. Well, almost." Neji was standing by the door, carrying a first aid kit.

"Neji? Why are you here? You should be in the base."

Neji sat by her side. "Kazuo has given me some days off. After what his men did...I guess he don't want me near them. He hasn't punished Takumi for now, and I really doubt he will."

"Why? I thought you were his favorite." Tenten tried to move, but he pain didn't let her.

"Don't move, I'm going to change your bandages." He looked down, his pale face was red "I...umm...I need to take off your shirt."

Tenten surpressed a laugh and indicated him that it was okey. Neji gently pulled her shirt off. The old bandages were stained with blood.

"Your wounds have opened again." Neji stated, starting to remove the bandages.

"Of course they have, your medical skills are horrible." He looked her right into the eyes, his mouth was a clear straight line. "Oh, come on, you know that too. Now I feel better, hand me the clean bandages, I'll do it myself."

Neji didn't say anything and passed the first aid kit to her. She cured all his wounds in the missions, even when she was also wounded. And she did very well.

"Now tell me what happened." Tenten said as she removed all the bandages of her chest. Neji quickly turned his gaze "Seriously, Hyuga? You've seen my tits several times already."

"Please, don't say that word." he begged, still looking at the floor.

"As you wish." she sighed "Now speak."

Neji cleared his throat and began to tell what happened that morning in the base "Kazuo was angry because his men had acted without his consent, but he made it clear that Takumi and the rest had always been loyal to him, and that Kakashi and I are relatively new, and that he has given us too much freedom. He even assumed the guilt of his men." Neji clenched his fists tightly "He has withdrawn me temporarily, so that his men feel important again. Whatever. Kakashi will continue to teach them, and in a while I will be Kazuo's bodyguard again. I'm sorry I couldn't punish them for what they did to you."

"It was nothing Neji, just a few civilians pissed off. You can look now." Neji turned to her, she was covered with bandages, but some cuts and bruises were still visible. He was going to say something, but she put her hand on his cheek, and caressed it "It's okey, believe me. And now that you don't have the control of the mission, it's my turn to act. I have been studying the information you gave us, and there are some locations that I would like to investigate-"

"No way, you are still injured!" He got up all of a sudden, stepping on Bo's paw. The dog pounced on Neji and threw him to the ground, growling hard.

"Bo, leave us." commanded Tenten. Diligently Bo got up and left the room "See? I've been teaching him."

"Fantastic..." Neji said sarcastically and sat down in the side of the bed again "Look, Tenten, you can't even get up."

"I know, just give me a few days and I'll be perfectly."

"Fine, but at least let me help you planning everything."

"Oh, the Hyuga wants to take part in my success." she mocked at him.

"Would you stop teasing me and calling me Hyuga when you do it?" he sighed.

Tenten laughed "Never!"

"Not even when your last name became Hyuga too?" He smirked, knowing in advance that he had won that battle.

"Neji..." Tenten was speechless, her eyes wide-open.

"What? Never thought of that?" He gently brushed some strands from her face "Cause I remember saying that I wanted you to be mine."

"Yeah...but...you meaned...as a married couple?" she was still shocked.

"What else would I refer to?" he asked confused.

"Well...there are other ways of being yours..." Tenten blushed violently.

Neji sighed again "You really are a bad girl."

"Excuse me, Hyuga, you made me a bad girl." she said, offended.

"Me? How?!"

"Your voice, your hair, the sharp shape of your jaw." she slipped her finger down his jaw "The way you treat me, the way you've let me into your life. Everything about you just drives me crazy. Having you so close and not being able to touch as I'd like...that torturse me, and make me want more. I desire you." she stopped moving her finger and looked him into his eyes, just a few centimeters apart.

"Tenten..." he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. "I feel the same. Oh man, I feel just the same." Neji hugged her carefully, trying not to hurt her "I'm deeply in love, and now I'm not afraid to say that it's with you."

She buried her head in his chest, listening to every heartbeat "Your heart beats very fast..." she mumbled.

"Of course, I'm next to you." he smiled and kissed her again.

"You're very sweet today, Hyuga." she smirked.

"You had to spoil the moment, right?" he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Eh! Stop!" she did the same, but his hair returned to its original shape, smooth, combed and shiny "What kind of black magic is this?!" she asked, touching and touching his hair.

"Be good and someday I'll tell you." he winked.

"Neji joking...this can't be possible. Who are you?! What have you done with the prodigy of Konoha?!"

"Why don't you kiss me and confirm that it's me?" he suggested.

"Oh, you are a very bad boy." she smirked.

"That's a side of me that only you can see."

"I'm honored, Hyuga." she joked.

"Great, but can you just kiss me at once?" he asked exasperatedly.

"As you wish."


End file.
